


Saving Nevermore

by frickfrackpaddywack, itspixiesthings



Series: Dandelion Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Cock Cages, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Killing, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Roleplay, Superpowers, Supervillains, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: It’s been two years since Edward decided to stay with Nevermore. In that time he has grown complacent in his new role as a dangerous supervillain’s pet boy-toy, leaning every bit into the lifestyle. But sometimes supervillains need saving too, and when a new villain comes onto the scene with lackeys using water powers to keep everyone in line, Edward’s former identity as Undertow could prove useful. Except this time he isn’t the superhero Undertow… this time, he will unveil himself as the supervillain Maelstrom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dandelion Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! We are continuing the story of Nevermore and Eddy! We hope you enjoy this next installment of their story. As always we will be adding tags as we go, so please keep that in mind! Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated ^u^

Despite being together for over two years, Nevermore still refused to go to meetings without Eddy. The other villains humoured him at first, but over time they seemed to accept the small intrusion, and some even seemed to enjoy his presence. Eddy was always quiet – the good boy that he was – moving between sitting at Nevermore’s feet, or in his lap. Today was another meeting, and Nevermore had the leash out, ready to take Eddy with him.

“We’re going to be late,” he called from the bedroom door. He had commissioned a new outfit for Eddy to wear out, and it was a bit more risque than he normally chose. Not that anyone would care. All of the council had seen Eddy naked at least once. It was cute though, the way sexy outfits always made Eddy blush. Despite how much time they had spent together, he still seemed to get embarrassed over the smallest things.

“Unless it doesn’t fit, we need to go,” he called out again. “Lord Electric said he was bringing something for you, and he’ll be upset if we don’t have enough time for his ‘grand presentation’,” he added, trying not to roll his eyes. Honestly, the man always overdid it…not that Nevermore could say anything about overdoing things. It _was_ a bit of a villain tradition.

Eddy still wasn’t out, so he walked over to the washroom, and flung open the door, only to stop short at Eddy in the outfit. He looked obscene, and Nevermore _loved it._ He looked nervous, his knees glued together, and one arm held in the other, as if he could cover himself that way. He had that cute expression of shy discomfort he often wore when Nevermore got him new outfits, and his cheeks were red with a blush. _  
__  
_ “I…I’m r-ready…” Eddy stuttered. Nevermore was pleased that he didn’t ask to change this time. Sometimes he would, even though he ultimately ended up wearing whatever outfit he had picked anyway. 

It was a much more elaborate outfit than most of the ones Nevermore got him to wear. They were usually revealing, yes, very often lingerie instead of clothes, so it wasn’t as though Eddy wasn’t used to being on display like this. But this one…. He was draped in small chains that jingled a little as he moved, and his waist was pulled in tight by a corset that laced up in the front. The panties were connected by delicate chains on the sides and did very little to leave anything to the imagination.

  
  


  
  
Eddy walked towards him, and moved his head to the side so Nevermore could attach the leash.  
  
“Lord Electric has something for me…?” he asked, a small look of curiosity turned fear on his face. He couldn’t exactly blame him. Afterall, Lord Electric’s gifts were often sex toys, which Nevermore appreaciated of course, but sometimes they were a bit intimidating for Eddy.

He stared at him for a moment longer, soaking in Eddy’s perfect form. Nevermore reminded himself that he _had_ to go to the meeting, and that staying home to fuck Eddy on every available surface was not, in fact, in his best interest. It was so tempting though. He gave the leash a small tug, enjoying the way Eddy stumbled in the delicate shoes he had picked out.

“Yes, he does, and you know how he likes to go on and on…and on. So, no more dawdling, and let’s go,” he said, pulling him along by the leash. 

Downstairs was a car waiting for them, and Martha. She let out a low whistle.

“Damn, that is quite the outfit,” she said, giving Eddy an appreciative once over. He had noticed that Eddy was slowly getting less shy around her, and that pleased him. Martha handed him a file folder with everything he’d need for the meeting, and then waved them off as they got into the dark windowed car.

Nevermore pulled Eddy onto his lap as soon as the door was closed.

“We have approximately twenty minutes until we arrive,” Nevermore said, touching Eddy all over, his hands tracing the edges of the outfit he had put him in. They probably wouldn’t have time to fuck, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get him all riled up.  
  
Eddy whined a little as he Nevermore teased him, and turned to look at him with a playful pout. “Master… n-no fair… you’re going to get me all hard and you’re not going to have time to do anything about it.” Eddy shot him an accusatory look, even as his hips were already squirming and he leaned back against him. Nevermore let out a small, playful growl, unable to stop himself from touching him even more.  
  
Eddy nuzzled into him, turning to kiss at his neck in retaliation, panting and letting a few moans fall from his lips here and there. Nevermore knew what Eddy was doing – trying to get him all riled up too – and he supposed he had taught him how to play dirty since he did it all the time himself. They were getting closer to the meeting place, and he could feel Eddy’s cock pressing against his thigh, and looked down to see it straining against the tight underwear, the head peeking out.

He was also hard, though his powers could easily remedy that. Eddy on the other hand would have to walk in like that. He squeezed Eddy’s ass, forcing his hips forward, rocking his cock against Nevermore’s leg.

“Maybe I should have you suck me off during the meeting,” he teased. “I’m sure everyone would enjoy seeing how much you’ve learned since that party back in May,” he said, nipping at Eddy’s nipples. He sucked each one into his mouth, drawing them into hard, wet peaks. “One of these days I am going to pierce these cute little nipples of yours,” he told him.

They were pulling into the secure garage, which meant the fun was up for the moment.  
  
Eddy moaned, his head tilting back as he Nevermore teased and stroked and nipped at him. “I.. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your work like that… Master.” he panted, leaning in for a kiss, purposely dragging his lips against Nevermore’s in retaliation.  
  
Finally they arrived at the garage, and he wasn’t sure if Eddy was relieved or disappointed to be led out of the car. He looked incredible, all flushed, his cock peeking out of the panties, his eyes a bit glassy, and lips red from kissing. Nevermore felt like he could never get enough of him.  
  
Eddy arched his back a little as he exited the car, purposefully putting his body into poses and positions that he knew drove Nevermore wild, swaying his hips as he walked just to get Nevermore to look. Nevermore of course would never deny himself the temptation to look, even if it did mean fighting the urge to pin Eddy to the car and fuck him senseless, meeting be damned. Nevermore was really not immune to his pet’s advances, and he gave him a playful smack on the ass as he got out of the car.

“Alright, time to behave,” he said, as he got out behind him, straightening his clothes and making sure his erection no longer affected him. It was nice being able to alter reality. He led Eddy by the leash, making small talk as they took the elevator up. As soon as the door opened, Lord Electric was there, bouncing on his toes, waiting for them.

“Finally! I thought you would never get here,” his Lordship said. He spotted Eddy’s erection, and gave Nevermore a mischievous look. “Edward, dear boy, come, come, I have something for you,” he said. As Nevermore went to follow, Lord Electric put up his hand. “Not you. It would ruin the surprise,” he said.

Nevermore had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t like the idea of Eddy being out of his sight, even if it was with a trusted friend. Lord Electric must have read his expression because he was quick to reassure him.

“We aren’t going far, Nevermore, and I swear on my honour, no harm will befall him. I am just giving him something that is, by all rights, for both of you,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Nevermore clenched his jaw, but gave a small, terse nod. He knew he’d have to relax eventually, but it was hard still. He still woke up sometimes in a cold sweat, having dreamed that Eddy was gone, taken from him. It was ridiculous, but he really did mean everything to him.

“I’ll be waiting here. If you’re not back in five minutes I’m going in,” Nevermore said. He was fortunate that the others on the League’s council were used to his attitude when it came to Eddy. They teased him about it, naturally, but they were all respectful of his need to be within arms reach at all times.

“I shall endeavour to keep it brief then,” Lord Electric said, leading Eddy away.  
  
Eddy shot him a smile over his shoulder as he followed Lord Electric into an unused room.  
  
“It’s okay Master! I’ll be fine… I’m sure I’ll be back before the five minutes… Promise!” he called to him. Nevermore nodded, and then looked at his watch, and started to count down the time.  
  
Time was a funny thing. It passed so quickly, and yet sometimes five minutes felt like an eternity. Two minutes dashed out the door, and almost ran head first into Nevermore who was standing much closer to the door than was warranted. 

“Not yet,” Lord Electric told Nevermore as he moved to go inside. “He’s not ready yet – also you’ll need this,” he told him, handing him a small controller with a small dial and button. “The dial controls intensity, and the button makes it go. Push once to turn it on, and twice to turn it off,” he explained before he left, humming as he made his way down the hallway.

“But what is it for?” Nevermore called after him.

“You’ll see,” he called back, before ducking into the meeting room.

Nevermore stared at the small device in his hand…what was it for? He was tempted to push it to see if anything happened, but first he wanted to make sure Eddy was alright. He waited the last three minutes and heard a rather high pitched moan, and there was no way he wasn’t going in after that. He swung open the door, and there was Eddy looking like a decadent whore, his erection impossible to miss, his face bright red, and…what was that in his cock? He could see something small and metallic poking out and it suddenly clicked what the control was for. He looked at the device in his hand, turned the dial to one, and hit the button.

Eddy immediately clamped a hand over his own mouth to keep from shouting, his entire body jerking. His body started trembling, and he had to lean against the wall to keep his shaking knees from giving out. He looked up at Nevermore with wide, lust blown eyes.  
  
“M..maaster.. Ahh… L.L.Lord Electric thought that y..you could use some s.s.stress relief…” He was already touching his cock, squeezing it to give himself some relief. 

“Lord Electric is certainly a good friend, isn’t he,” Nevermore said, grinning like a cat that got the cream. He stalked towards Eddy, and gave his ass a squeeze, feeling the hardness of a butt plug too, a slight vibration coming off of it. Leave to Lord Electric to develop such a delightful device. He would have to send him a personal thank you later.

“Well then, we have a meeting to get to…but I’m not sure you’ll be able to be your usual quiet self. Hmm,” Nevermore said, pausing for a long, drawn out moment. “I know -” he continued, pulling off his tie. “We’ll just have to gag you,” he told him, slipping the tie into his mouth. “Now let’s test it to make sure it works,” he said, turning the dial up to three. It went up to ten but he’d save that setting for home.

Eddy made a muffled keening noise, and fell forward against Nevermore, his legs no longer quite working right. He was already rutting his cock in the air, uselessly looking for friction. It was incredibly alluring, and once more he wanted to skip the meeting in favour of fucking Eddy. He was clinging to him, biting down on the tie, and staring at Nevermore with lust filled eyes.  
  
“Mmmffmmmm~” Eddy groaned. He was pouting, even as he tried to worm his way closer to Nevermore, tried to get his cock up against his body. Adorable.

Nevermore liked watching Eddy writhe, his cock twitching from the vibration of the sound and plug inside him. On a different day he might have waited until the meeting was at least done before teasing Eddy like this, but judging by how his Lordship had run off, he was pretty sure the council knew what was about to walk in, and were prepared for the distraction. Despite that, he lowered the setting back to one.

“I think the tie will do for now,” he said. “Time to move,” he told him, tugging on the leash. He watched as Eddy’s legs shook, and he barely moved at all. Nevermore couldn’t have been more pleased by the gift he had been given.

“Now dear, if we don’t hurry we’ll be late,” he said, smiling at him. Eddy knew how much he hated being late. The fear and the arousal were sure to be a delightful combination, not to mention a good motivator. He stepped forward like a newborn deer, legs shaking as he trailed after him, doing his best to keep up. He was clearly having a hard time keeping himself quiet already, breathing hard and clutching at himself, as if he could ease the ache by holding his cock in place.  
  
He could tell Eddy was fighting to remain quiet, though muffled whimpers did manage to be heard through the gag, and he sat at Nevermore’s feet as directed. All eyes were on them, and Nevermore had to fight to keep the smug smile off his face. He said his hellos to them, greeting them all in return. Lord Electric was grinning, watching Eddy and then looking up to Nevermore to see his reaction. He gave him a pleased smile and mouthed ‘thank you’ at him.

Nevermore was so proud of how well Eddy was doing. His little noises were pleasantly distracting, and it _was_ a welcome distraction as they started the meeting and all hell broke loose. Lizard, a sharp toothed, and rather hot headed villain was arguing that she needed more space – again. Asteroid was getting up in her face because she wanted a tiny slice of his turf – for some rather important work – and he was having none of it, surprising no one. It was the same argument they’d been having for months. He honestly wondered, not for the first time either, why he couldn’t just alter reality so she had the land, and Asteroid wouldn’t even know. Darkness said it was rude to do that to his colleagues, but he was wondering if it would be worth it, given how drawn out the argument was becoming. They were like bickering children, and he was running out of patience.

“This? Again?” Nevermore asked. They both ignored him, and he shared a commiserating look with Lord Electric and Darkness. When even Darkness was getting fed up, you knew that you were pushing things. She had the patience of a bloody saint – which was saying a lot in their profession. 

Nevermore sighed, and turned back to watch Eddy squirming at his feet, his eyes glassy with arousal. As the argument got louder and louder he had a most wicked idea. He turned the dial up to four. If he couldn’t shut them up, he would drown them out with the sweet melody of Eddy’s noises as his body was rocked with sensation.  
  
Eddy’s back suddenly arched, and his keening and whining reached a higher pitch- and volume- even through the gag. It was muffled, but it was constant, and he reached for Nevermore’s legs to steady himself, leaning his head on his knee. Nevermore pet through his hair, letting Eddy’s presence chase away his irritation.  
  
Drool was leaking through the gag, and Eddy clutched at him, hands grasping at his clothes. He was humping the air like an animal in heat, each ‘thrust’ accompanied with a desperate little moan. He put his forehead on Nevermore’s leg to avoid looking at anyone, but he couldn’t stop his body. He was helpless, at Nevermore’s mercy, which was just how liked him.

Nevermore was pleased that his plan had worked. All the petty squabbling stopped, and all attention was on Eddy. Poor Eddy. He was so beautiful like this, desperate for more. Nevermore tangled his fingers in Eddy’s sweat soaked hair, gripping it and pulling his head back so they were looking at each other. He slid his foot between Eddy’s spread legs, pressing up with his toe. He could feel the steady vibration as he rubbed his boot back and forth just behind Eddy’s balls.

“I think we all need to calm down,” Nevermore said, not bothering to look at the room. “And take a moment to relax. It’s been several stressful weeks, and I think a moment of release might help us all move forward with cooler heads,” he told them.

He looked up for a moment and watched a couple of the villains shift in their seats, either adjusting themselves or fondling themselves – whichever they preferred. 

“I must admit,” Lizard said. “Things have been a lot more interesting since you got your pet there,” she told him, already undoing her pants to reach within. He also noticed Lord Electric scribbling away, and he had a feeling he’d be getting another ‘gift’ sometime in the future. 

“See pet,” Nevermore cooed, shifting his eyes back to Eddy. “You’re helping make everything better,” he told him.  
  
Eddy nodded, his eyes unfocused, as he waited on Nevermore’s word. He slipped a hand down between his legs to touch his cock again, sitting down eagerly on Nevermore’s foot and rocking on it, fucking himself, desperately, so close to the edge if his constant whimpering was anything to go by.  
  
“Mmfmmmfmm..” he moaned. He saw Eddy’s eyes wander over to the other villains, and each time he would moan even louder, as if seeing them all enraptured by him, and aroused by his display was making him feel even more excited. Nevermore could see how hard Eddy was trying to stay quiet, to behave, almost chewing through his tie trying to hold his noises in, but that simply wouldn’t do. He took the end of the spit soaked tie, and pulled it from his mouth.

“Let us hear you, pet,” he said, trailing his finger beneath Eddy’s chin, and along his jaw. “Let us hear your screams,” he said, turning the dial up once more, to five. He wouldn’t go any higher, but he wanted to hear him.

The room was filled with moans, people touching themselves, and each other. It was mesmerizing to see how much sway his boy had over them all. He was aching too, and he pulled out his cock, and started to rub himself, trailing the tip across the lips of Eddy’s open mouth, leaving a smear of precum in its wake.

Like a dam breaking, Eddy couldn’t stop himself from being loud, now that the gag was pulled free from his mouth. He howled, he groaned, panted, and whined, staring up at Nevermore with wide eyes and a blush reddened face. He moaned as Nevermore teased his mouth with the tip of his cock, and without even blinking he parted his lips to slide it inside, tonguing it and kissing it, sucking it into his mouth as he rubbed himself, bobbing on it. Nevermore watched him, mesmerized by how beautiful he looked with his cock in his mouth, all aroused like this.  
  
Nevermore moaned as he worked him higher and higher into arousal. After a few minutes he slid off of his cock, and stared up at him with the full force of his desire.

“Maasster, ohh fuck Master, I need to cum, please? Please, pleasssee.. I’m going crazy in this thing please please let your slave cummmm..” Eddy begged.

“And how would you like to cum, my pet?” Nevermore asked, drawing it out. The energy in the room was intense, everyone close to the edge of climax, himself included. “Hmm? Would you like me to remove that toy stopping up your pretty cock?” he asked. Eddy moaned, but his eyes were still on Nevermore’s cock. He was so easy to read when he was like this. Well then, he wouldn’t want to deprive his boy of his favourite snack.

“Open wide,” he instructed, and slid his cock deep into Eddy’s mouth, groaning as he hit the back of his throat, and slid just a bit further. They had been practicing, and it was paying off. He wrapped his fingers in Eddy’s hair, and started to fuck his face, thrusting deep into his mouth with abandon, taking what he needed from his beautiful slut.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” Nevermore growled, slamming into him over and over, Eddy’s eyes rolling back. Nevermore could hardly take it, and with a small cry, he came, his cock buried in Eddy’s mouth, the tip sliding down his tight throat.

Eddy moaned around him, and his eyes rolled back and his body stiffened, as he took everything Nevermore had to offer. Everyone else around them were finding their own climaxes as well, panting and moaning and cries of bliss filling the room as everyone watched them put on their show. Eddy looked pleased and satisfied as he pulled off of Nevermore’s cock, slowly licking his lips for every drop of his cum, swallowing everything, and then collapsing against his knees. He reached out for him, clinging to him, wide eyes looking up at him, his hips still squirming.  
  
“P..Please..n..no more…” he whined for Nevermore to turn the device off. Nevermore was tempted to tease him just a bit longer, but he was probably overstimulated and sore now from the toys.

“Well done,” Nevermore whispered to him, caressing his face. “You can remove the toy now, and make sure to thank Lord Electric properly later,” he added. He then addressed the room at large, “Now can we get shit done?” he asked, back to business.

They were all fixing themselves back up after their own orgasms, cleaning hands, wiping clothes. Eddy had pulled himself together as best he could, sliding the toy from his body and setting it carefully aside. Nevermore then pulled him into his lap, letting him cuddle into his chest. 

Darkness was the first to speak up, pulling the meeting back into shape.

“As for territory, draft proper presentations, and next meeting we will hear them, followed by a vote,” she said, taking charge. “Now – down to why we’re actually here. There’s been some disturbing evidence surfacing of a new villain who is targeting other villains and taking their territory. We’ve been having difficulty pinning him down, but our spies indicate that he’s moved into our area, and has been staying off of dry land,” she explained, pulling out her file folder. Nevermore opened his and read the papers, and looked at the pictures of a masked man surrounded by workers.

“From what we’ve gathered, he has a host of water power specialists, and it’s made it difficult for anyone to get close. Right now we need someone who has an ability that would allow for a stealthy approach – preferably water related. He’s been known to have his men drown people,” Lord Electric continued. He, and Darkness had been working in tandem on the case.

“As much as we appreciate new talent, we _don’t_ like that he’s trying to take what’s rightfully ours,” Lord Electric said. “Does anyone have an underling that would fit the bill…maybe someone who can breathe underwater, or control it or something? We just want someone who can gather more intel, not necessarily for combat – though combat skills would not go amiss I think,” he asked.

Nevermore frowned. He knew someone with water powers, he was sitting on his lap. He wasn’t about to remind them of that though.

“Why can’t I just poof them from existence?” he asked, already tired thinking about having to deal with this.

“I’d like to keep that as a last resort. We don’t know how deep their network goes, and the last thing we need is to start a war. We still have the Heroes Association breathing down our necks, and if we are going to eradicate them, I’d like to make sure we’re thorough. As you’ve explained it to me, your powers can have unwanted results too, so unless we have no other choice, I’d prefer to avoid that. Besides…I’d like to know how they took out so many villains. Is it a power or technology? Maybe a drug? Who knows – and that’s why we need to investigate,” Darkness said.

Nevermore scowled at that. She wasn’t wrong. He knew that simply making them die would only solve a part of the problem, depending on what they found. The others started to discuss if they had any water users, asking things like “Didn’t you know someone with water powers?” returned with “No your thinking of my cousin, she has _weather_ powers”. He felt Eddy stirring, and while he wasn’t nearly as surprised as he should have been when Eddy spoke.

“Um, I can do that. I can breath underwater. And I was trained for stealth missions….” he said, his voice cutting through the chatter in the room.

Nevermore froze for a moment, closing his eyes. He knew that, of course, but he had hoped everyone had forgotten, and therefore wouldn’t bring it up. Eddy wasn’t one of them, he wasn’t a villain and…he didn’t want him getting hurt and that was all there was to it.

“No,” Nevermore said, at the same time as someone else said, “What a splendid idea!”

“Splendid?” Nevermore demanded. “In what way is Eddy putting himself in danger _splendid?_ The man is a wild unknown, and Eddy hasn’t been in the field for two years now. No, absolutely not,” he said.

“But, dear, he’s such a good option,” Darkness tried to reason. “And it’s not like he can’t get back into fighting condition,” she added.

Nevermore was not listening. There was no way he was going to allow it.

Eddy shifted in his lap to face him more fully, leaning back so he could look up into his face. “But Master, I want to help… and it isn’t like it doesn’t affect me, either, if there’s a villain moving in on your territory. I’d be in danger anyways if he’s not dealt with right? Everyone would be. Please let me help?” 

Nevermore didn’t like it. Not one bit. Eddy was using his best puppy eyes on him, blinking up at him, being cute, trying to get him to cave. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, as if there was a reasonable answer and he was just being difficult. He didn’t like it, but he also knew their chances of finding a better option were slim. They were in a city – very few people with water related powers tended to stay on land, and in a city the chances were even smaller.

He sighed.

“I will agree to this on the condition that I get to train you, that you have backup, and that if you are seen you retreat on the spot, avoiding fighting at all costs,” he said, hating himself for agreeing. Eddy’s excitement was almost enough to make him believe everything would be alright – almost.

He stewed for a moment longer, and then looked at the other villains in the room.

“If he dies, I’m done here,” he added.

“He won’t,” Darkness assured him. “He’s stronger than you give him credit for,” she said.

“It’s not his strength I’m worried about. Anything can happen on the water, and sure he can’t be drowned, but he can be shot, or stabbed, or killed or hurt in a million ways. So, I am just telling you right now, if he doesn’t come back alive and mostly well, I am done here,” he told them.  
He looked down when he felt Eddy’s hand on his own, running his fingers over the back of it, gently caressing him.  
  
“Master- Nevermore.” he said, his tone serious, meeting his eyes. “I’ll have you know, I was quite good at my job.” Eddy smirked a little, _“_ In fact I was the Association’s top choice for most promising up and coming hero, thank you very much. _You_ took me unawares at a bar when I was drunk off my ass- but I would wager you’d have had a harder time with me if I had been on the job. Point is, I’ll be fine. And… I want to make you proud of me.”  
  
He smiled gently, and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. “And your terms are perfectly reasonable, of course.”

Nevermore sighed. He knew all that, of course. He was well aware of Eddy’s abilities, but Eddy hadn’t read the docket. It wasn’t that villains were just being overrun by this newcomer, some had disappeared, others were in a coma, and some had even died. Villains who had held their territory for decades, who were incredibly powerful were taken over by one small team of villains. He trusted Eddy – of course he did – but he didn’t trust sidekick training to be sufficient by any stretch of the imagination. He sighed again.

“It’s cute how you think I actually needed to drug you to kidnap you,” he said. “Or have you forgotten that time I rescued you already?” he asked.

He leaned into him, feeling anxious already, and wanting to hold him closer. 

“I’m already proud of you, idiot,” he added softly, trying and failing not to pout. He heard a small snicker from Asteroid at his display of emotion, and he flicked his gaze to him. “Problem, Asteroid?” he growled.

“You really have gone soft,” the man said. Nevermore blinked at that. Soft? He had just spent the last month and a half torturing and breaking people in unspeakable ways to fix a problem for the League, and he was soft now? Why? Because he loved Eddy, and wanted to keep him safe? 

He saw the look Darkness and Lord Electric exchanged and even Lizard moved further away from the man.

“My dear Asteroid,” Nevermore said, tone deceptively light. “I know _you_ weren’t there on our last excursion together,” he said, referring to Eddy’s rescue. “Perhaps I should give a demonstration?” he asked.

The man guffawed.

“Please, I don’t believe even half the nonsense people were saying about that day,” Asteroid said, trying to sound tough, but Nevermore could hear the wobble in his voice. Nevermore didn’t care if he was being rude, using his powers against a fellow League member. 

“ _For the next thirty seconds you can see your worst nightmare but can’t move to stop it,”_ Nevermore said, his voice sharp, and dangerous. Asteroid’s body went stiff as Nevermore’s reality took hold, and then he started to scream.

“Nevermore,” Darkness sighed.

“What? He was rude first,” Nevermore reasoned. Thirty seconds passed slowly as Asteroid screamed bloody murder. Thirty seconds passed, and he was freed. Asteroid was shaking and crying, looking about like he expected the reality to come back. Nevermore had seen what it was – his greatest fear – and the man was a bloody hypocrite. His fear was not so dissimilar from Nevermore’s.

“Soft?” Nevermore asked. “Only as soft as each of us are here,” he said, tone gentling again. He rarely used his powers against another council member, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know their soft spots. He let out a small huff of frustration, before he scooped Eddy up, along with Lord Electric’s gift, and stood up. 

“We’re going to go train now, since I know that was the only issue you needed me on,” he said, walking towards the door. “See you all next week,” he called over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“His birthday’s not coming up for a while, you know. What’s going on?” Edward was excited, and a little nervous, when Lord Electric led him away to give him a “gift” for Nevermore and himself. Nevermore had looked more than a little worried about being parted from him, even just the distance of another room, but Edward had assured him that he would be quite alright. Really, Nevermore could be quite overbearing in how protective he was of him. Not that Edward minded… it was sweet.

When they were safely out of sight of his Master, Lord Electric cleared his throat, and presented Edward with a box. “Well.” He said, “Two days ago I recalled that you had mentioned a few weeks _prior_ that Nevermore had seemed stressed, and it occurred to me that said stress was most likely due to the increase of work caused by _my_ sector, so I thought to myself ‘Your Lordship, what would make Nevermore feel better?’, him being my friend and all, and I came up with the most wonderful idea!” Lord Electric prattled on, and then clapped his hands excitedly. “You, of course, but more than that -”

Edward was really only half listening, already interested to see what was in the box. He was about to open it when Lord Electric’s stream of words halted, and the villain hastily put his hand on Edward’s to stop him. “Not yet. Once I leave. There’s a note inside explaining how to wear it,” he told him. “And don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe – it’s the finished product, not a prototype. Lord knows what a disaster that would be if something went wrong. Anyway, put it on, and I’ll send Nevermore in to see you in a moment,” he gave him a cheeky wink, before dashing out the door.

Edward’s face immediately went bright red as he opened the box. Inside was slender metal rod, with a ring at the end of it and a black ribbon that looked just big enough to fit snuggly around his waist. He swallowed and glanced at the instructions which, yes, confirmed his suspicions. The rod was meant to be slowly eased inside of his cock. There was, according to the instructions, also a remote control that would make the sound vibrate when switched on. So much for his hopes of getting his erection to go down so he could relax for the meeting. Instead it looked like Lord Electric intended for Nevermore to be able to play with him all meeting, keeping him out of his mind for the duration.

Well, fuck. He bit his lip a little, wondering if he should maybe save the ‘surprise’ for Nevermore for when they got home, but…

Well, Nevermore _would_ like it, that was for certain. And he was also certain that Electric would be disappointed if his gift wasn’t used. He gave a rueful sigh and quickly went about following the instructions. Thankfully there was a little bottle of lube included with which to ease the insertion into himself.

He hadn’t tried this before, and it took him a few moments of being careful and going slowly… Nevermore might not want them to be late, but he probably would want Edward to accidentally hurt himself even less. And… _oh, god,_ that felt different. He blushed bright hot as he finally got it in, and a high pitched moan escaped him despite his best efforts.

Finally he took a deep breath… and opened the door to look for Nevemore, though his little erection problem was ten times as bad, now. Then, he felt it. Suddenly it started vibrating, the sound filling the room. It had been switched on.

Edward immediately clamped a hand over his own mouth to keep himself from shouting. The pulsing sensation from the device in his cock was incredible, and it felt almost like he was cumming already. His body started trembling, and he had to lean against the wall to keep his shaking knees from giving out. He looked up at Nevermore as he burst into the room, with wide lust blown eyes.

“M..maaster.. Ahh… L.L.Lord Electric thought that y..you could use some s.s.stress relief…” He was already touching his cock, squeezing it to give himself some relief, panting and trying to stay standing.

Nevermore looked surprised, but his expression very quickly dropped into a salacious grin.“Lord Electric is certainly a good friend, isn’t he.” It wasn’t long before Edward found himself gagged and leaning against Nevermore, and trotted into the meeting room. Nevermore turned the setting mercifully down to one, and Edward could take small shaky steps forward. He obediently trailed along with Nevermore, quickening his steps whenever Nevermore gave a tug on the leash. He was having a hard time keeping himself quiet already, breathing hard and clutching at himself, as if he could ease the ache by holding his cock in place. He would have been nervous about everyone in the meeting seeing him like this at one point, and there was still a part of him that was deeply shy, but that part of him was drowned out by the overwhelming intensity of the sensation, and the knowledge that the people in the meeting really wouldn’t mind.

Of course, a whole council’s worth of villains that were every bit as eager as his Master to see him taken apart and turned into a puddle of submissive desire was more than a little intimidating, but he lived with that delicious fear now… welcomed it, even.

So, he let his Master lead him into the meeting room, dutifully keeping as quiet as he could, though muffled whimpers did manage to be heard through the gag, and sat at Nevermore’s feet as directed. He was only half aware of the greetings, the people welcoming Nevermore, and Nevermore politely saying his hellos to them in return. He avoided looking in anyone’s eyes, especially Lord Electric, who he was sure was eagerly checking out how his gift had been received.

He was barely paying attention to the meeting, as usual. Typically he was content to tune out the background noise of these meetings, not paying them much attention and taking them as opportunities to either doze or read books while Nevermore was occupied. It was all tedium and little squabbles over territory, and if he was honest he was still intimidated enough by the villains that he liked to spend the time clinging to Nevermore’s legs. This time, however, this time was different because Nevermore had a _toy_.

When things got a little too out of hand with the political arguing, Nevermore called for a time out. A time out that involved spending Edward completely out of his mind with pleasure. He spent the next ten minutes writhing and squirming, as Nevermore turned up the vibrations on the toy, sending pulse after pulse of pleasure through his cock and then deep into his body. It was overwhelming, especially considering that everyone around was watching, was touching themselves, was enraptured by watching Edward fall apart.

Nevermore seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself as well. Everyone in the room was releasing their tensions, and Edward was the star of the show. He collapsed when it was all done against his Master, who drew him up into his lap and helped him to remove the toy while he shivered in his arms, panting and gasping for breath.

“Now can we get shit done?” he asked, still a little testy but clearly much more relaxed himself now after the fuck session. Edward ended up dozing off a little in Nevermore’s lap, his head resting comfortably on his chest, enjoying the come down after the sexual frenzy and the affectionate contact with Nevermore. But then the meeting started to take a turn that was of interest to him, so when they started talking about this new villain’s water abilities his ears perked up.

Water abilities always fascinated him, since that was where his own talents lay as well, so he listened with some curiosity to the dilemma they were facing. And then, when the question arose of whether anyone had any underlings that could _breathe underwater,_ well. He sat up a bit in Nevermore’s lap, sure that _someone_ would bring him up.

But nobody did, and he listened to them all hem and haw, wondering where they could find someone like that, and bemoaning that it wasn’t a very common skill set, and asking things like “Didn’t you know someone with water powers?” returned with “No your thinking of my cousin, she has _weather_ powers”

Had they really forgotten that he’d used to be Undertow? It had only been a few years!

Finally Edward cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward because he’d never made his presence really known at one of these meetings before; it wasn’t like he was here to be _at_ the meeting. He wasn’t on the council himself. But he couldn’t help piping up once a few eyes turned his way.

“Um, I can do that. I can breath underwater. And I was trained for stealth missions….” He could feel Nevermore’s body tense underneath his own at that. He knew what Nevermore was going to say before he said it, even as he frowned.

“No,” Nevermore said with resolution. But at the exact same time someone else had piped up that it sounded like a splendid idea! Edward perked up at that. What followed was a back and forth discussion about the pros and cons of the idea. Nevermore was stubborn, but eventually Edward could sense his resolve weakening. He gave the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, just for good measure. The truth was, he felt oddly protective of Nevermore and, by extension, Nevermore’s friends, and the idea of someone new coming in and upsetting the balance and threatening any of them troubled him. Plus, he liked the thought of being useful to his Master in other ways than just sexual.

In the end Nevermore relented, though he pouted about it quite dramatically. They finished the discussion, with Nevermore laying down the rules for Edward’s participation quite firmly, as well as giving Asteroid the fright of a lifetime, which Edward didn’t exactly feel bad about. It was always intimidating to see Nevermore put his powers to use, and it was also exciting to be reminded that his Master was probably the most powerful person in the entire city. Maybe even the entire world.

“We’re going to go train now, since I know that was the only issue you needed me on. See you all next week,” Nevemore sniffed as he gathered Edward in his arms. Edward felt like a delicate and precious pet, gently caressed and cradled like that, and he couldn’t help sighing dreamily and relaxing into his arms, wrapping his own around Nevermore’s neck. “Thank you for the present, Lord Electric!” he called over his Master’s shoulder as they exited the meeting chamber.

He couldn’t stop beaming as Nevermore took him out to the car. He was going to get to work in the field again! From the villain side of things instead of the hero side, but still. And he could use his powers to help Nevermore and the others!

“I bet I could have avoided capture if you had come at me when I was on the job.” He insisted with a smile even as he got into the car. He knew it wasn’t true, not by a long shot, but since it hadn’t happened that way he could believe it _could_ have happened any way he liked. “I bet I could have taken you.”

Nevermore smiled at him as he got into the car next to him. He pulled him into his lap, and nuzzled against him. “Is that so? I’m curious how you would fight me, but then I suppose with our training you’ll finally get the chance. I’m sure you’ll show me exactly how you would beat me.”

Edward perked up even more hearing the challenge in his voice. He was getting excited, excited to train again and prove himself.

“Darling,” Nevermore had a contemplative expression on his face as he looked at him. “Have you ever tried using your power beyond breathing underwater?”

The question made Edward pause. He had been trained in hand-to-hand combat, munitions, search-and-rescue, and he could breathe underwater. He hadn’t really had a chance to develop his powers beyond that, despite HQ assessment reports stating that he was ready for testing designed to develop and push his abilities. His mentor hadn’t deemed him ready yet, despite what HQ recommended.

“Well, I… haven’t really tried much else.” He admitted, “But I’ve always kind of had an affinity for water, and swimming… It’s not a superpower, but I’m _real_ good at swimming. Like _unnaturally_ good at it. And I sometimes feel like the water is… alive, around me? Like I could direct it, or like it bends around me in a way. I’ve never thought much about it though. Why?” He looked at him curiously. “Do you think I could do more?” His excitement was only ramping up, and the look on his face was pure eagerness.

“I think you could, yes. I’ve seen a lot of powers in my life, and they always run deeper than people think they do,” Nevermore explained. “Even I’m not sure I’ve touched every aspect of my powers, and I’ve developed quite a bit since I was your age.” They made their way to Nevermore’s personal training facility, where a group of his guards were hard at work. With a word from their boss however, they cleared out to give them the space. Martha would have to redo the scheduling to accommodate the need to train Edward, but for now they were clear to go.

After spending a few hours in Nevermore’s training facility, Edward was tired, breathing heavily, but very much enjoying the exertion. He hadn’t trained like this in some time; even if he did use the gym to stay in shape, it wasn’t the same as specialized training like what Nevermore was putting him to right now.

There was a pool, which Edward had had to do laps in, underwater and without surfacing, until Nevermore was satisfied that he had been sufficiently warmed up. Then they’d spent the time in drills, with Nevermore creating various objects for him to dodge or avoid, and then he’d moved on to actually shooting at him. The shots were harmless stunning bolts that hurt but didn’t do much else, but the point was to either avoid or destroy them before they got to him.

Edward mostly just avoided them for the beginning, ducking under the water and dodging behind cover to get out of their way, but as the hours passed it was growing increasingly more difficult as his body grew more tired. As his movements got sloppier it seemed as though Nevermore’s attacks became more precise, faster, and harder. Edward was getting frustrated with the exercise, but Nevermore didn’t let up, urging him to get his head back into the training. To shape up. He was strict, and commanding, and he didn’t let Edward slouch or get lazy.

As he kept getting hit, his body was aching, bruised in various places where he couldn’t get out of the way in time. Then, finally, after hours of exertion, he couldn’t move fast enough, and he saw the bolt coming at him as though in slow motion, and in flurry of movement that he didn’t even think about, he lifted a hand from the water, and the water followed his hand.

The bolt hit a wall of water, and was slapped down into the pool. Edward stopped, looking at his hand in surprise. Nevemore grinned at him. “Well done, Eddy! I knew you could do it! Now – do it again,” he said, shooting off more bolts.

Edward blinked, startled out of his surprise as he had to think fast. He had moved too slowly to do anything about the first one that came at him, and cried out in pain as it clipped him in the shoulder, but then he narrowed his eyes and got back in it. He tried to repeat the trick with the water on the next one, but it wouldn’t cooperate. It didn’t happen again, and he had to drop into the water at the last second to avoid taking another hit. He clenched a fist and punched the water in frustration, but he didn’t have more time to waste in worrying about it.

It took him three more tries before it happened again, and this time he swept it up into a spiral that curled around his body and then burst outward, and before he knew it he wasn’t just blocking Nevermore’s shots, but was firing back little balls of water, aiming towards where Nevermore was still perched.

  
  


  
“Well, this has been an eventful day!” Nevermore called out as he signalled for them to, finally, take a rest. “How do you feel? You’ve done so well. Though I think we should stop for the day, and get you some healing for all those bruises. We need you in fighting form for more training tomorrow,” he said, smiling at him. Edward beamed at the praise, even through the soreness and the burning in his lungs.

“I wonder how much you can control the water? For example, would you be able to make it hard or sharp like a blade? Something maybe we can try tomorrow.” Nevermore sounded excited. Edward was as well. Right now, however, he was exhausted. He let himself fall back into the water, floating on the surface and sucking in air.

“I have no idea… I didn’t even know I could control it at all… I’m looking forward to trying more things.” He rolled over and swam to the end of the pool, slowly climbing out and sitting down to catch his breath. “Thank you for believing in me… I wouldn’t have ever discovered I could do that if you hadn’t pushed me.” He grinned. “By the way, should I take a new super name? I don’t think Undertow fits anymore… and can I have a new costume?” He was feeling impossibly excited about it, like a kid in a candy shop.

“Absolutely! What are you thinking for a new name? Also, I’m sure if we ask, Lord Electric would be more than happy to design you a suit that works on water and on land without inhibiting your powers. Oh, and Martha has offered to spar with you, if you’d like. She’s incredible at hand-to-hand, and close range weapons, especially things like knives and daggers. You’d be surprised what she can teach you,” he said. “She must like you more than I realized,” he added with a small laugh.

Edward chuckled as well as Nevermore climbed down, and sat next to him, sinking his feet into the water too. Edward laughed. “Lord Electric can design the suit, but only if he promises not to put any vibrating bits in it. I think I’m going to be feeling that toy from earlier for days.” He paused for a moment, thinking of sparring with Martha. She still made him nervous, although he had been getting much better around her. She had never once been aggressive with him since that first time, but it had certainly made an impression. “And Martha doesn’t like _me_ … Martha likes _you_ , and likes that you like me.” He quipped, knowing just how loyal she was to Nevermore. “I’ll spar her…. But she’s scary in a fight. I half think she’ll take my head off.”

Nevemore shrugged at that, a mysterious expression dancing on his lips that told him exactly what he thought of Edward’s doubt. But he let it go. “Well anyways, a name. Monsoon? Hurricane? Typhoon? Typhoon could be good -” he suggested.

Edward hummed, musing over the names being thrown around. He wanted something more… _aggressive_ this time, darker and more intimidating than Undertow. If he was going to not only live with villains but work for them, he may as well embrace that he was, himself, a _villain_ now. He needed a name that reflected that.

He thought of the spiral he had made the second time the power manifested, swirling around him, and pictured whirlpools dragging ships down to their demise. He grinned. “What about Maelstrom?”

“Maelstrom,” Nevermore said, testing the name. Edward found that he liked the way it sounded in his voice. “I love it. It’s intimidating. Oh! Why don’t we head up to my office, and you can work on a list of needs for your new suit, and maybe pick a colour scheme, while I talk to Lord Electric. I promise to tell him no sexy attachments, no matter how fun that would be for me, we don’t need you getting distracted,” he said with a laugh. “Did you want a mask at all? There may be people who recognize you, either from your old career, or from me, and I don’t know how you feel about that.”

Edward thought about that. “A mask… I didn’t use one as Undertow, but maybe I should. Just… Just to put a bit more separation between me and my time with the hero’s association. But I don’t mind if people know me from being with _you._ I don’t have anything to hide. Although, if I’m seen and recognized they’ll know that you’re onto them so in the interest of stealth, it may be a good idea. Oh! Do you think Lord Electric could put some kind of electricity weapon in the suit? If I’m going to be dealing with other water users, it might be useful to have a water defeating weapon on hand as well. You know, cover the bases?”

He hated to remind Nevermore that it was possible he could end up in combat, but it was a possibility that would be better having a solution than to be ignored out of hand. “You’re going to have to do something real nice for Lord Electric though,” he thought for a moment, “He keeps being so nice to us.”

Nevemore got a bit of a sheepish expression on his face at that. “Actually, he may have asked for a favour, of sorts, and I had needed to turn him down at the time due to work obligations, but now that things have calmed down a bit on that front I suppose we could lend him our assistance,” he said.

Edward perked up at that. “A favour? I hope it’s nothing too serious,” He quirked a brow at Nevermore as he realized something. “Wait, _our_ assistance? Not _your_ assistance? What would he need my assistance with? I mean, I’m glad to lend a hand if I can, of course.” He wondered if he would regret saying that. Nevermore and his friends could be so sweet, but the things they wanted him to do were often _very_ embarrassing. Still… he probably wouldn’t refuse, if Nevermore was on board.

“He…wants to go on a double date,” Nevermore finally said. He sounded _embarrassed,_ which Edward thought was utterly adorable. “He’s been pestering me and Darkness for months, and I’ve been meaning to ask you about it, but I’ve been so busy, and now would be the perfect opportunity, wouldn’t it?” he asked. “He mentioned a restaurant he’s been dying to try, and it seems a bit on the fancy side, but I don’t see that being too much of a problem. We’ll have to get you a suit. Actually, we might both need suits. He said it had a theme, and that dressing up was expected,” Nevermore groaned as he said that.

“So what do you say? Shall we go on a _date?”_ he asked, holding his hand out for Edward to take. Edward tilted his head for a moment, looking at his expression, and then took his hand with a smug smile. He couldn’t help it; he laughed.

“Why _Master_ , are you being _shy?_ ” He grinned, still giggling a little. It was too perfect. “My how the tables have turned. So let me get this straight, you can have a group masturbation session with me humping your leg, and that doesn’t embarrass you, but you’re nervous about going… out… to a restaurant?” He moved closer, leaning up on his toes to give a quick peck to his lips. “Of course I’d love to go on a date.”

“When did you get to be so _cheeky._ I’m clearly not beating you enough,” Nevemore said, mock scowling. He let out a small, self deprecating laugh. “Ridiculous isn’t it? I suppose I just feel a bit silly that I’ve never actually asked you out on a date before now.” Now _that_ was a cute admission. “It will be fun though! Maybe Darkness will finally share who her secret partner is, and we can meet Lord Electric’s new love. He’s been hinting about her for some time, flitting about like a love struck fool. It’s been absolutely precious,” he said. “He blushes every time I ask how things are going. I think he might be serious about her. So! Let’s do the super suit work, then we can go have a late lunch, and then hit the tailors. I’ll call him and let him know what the plans are, and we’ll set up a time.”

They entered Nevemore’s office, and Edward was practically bouncing on his feet. Today was shaping up to be quite the day for revelations. “That sounds great! And that’s nice to hear… I’m glad Lord Electric and Darkness are happy with someone. It will be nice to meet them! And don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re looking good and presentable, fix your tie for you, I know you’re not as familiar as I am with the _real world_.” He chuckled. He really was feeling cheeky. But he couldn’t help it. He was in a good mood… it had been such an exciting day, with lots of new things to think about!

He thought about what sort of design he’d like for a new super suit. Blue had always been a good colour, and fit with his theme. Wave patterns and motifs? But nothing too garish, it was for stealth after all…. Dark blues, then, perhaps. He already had a bunch of ideas running through his mind as they prepared to get started.


	3. Chapter 3

Nevermore was so proud of Eddy. He was making so much progress, and in just one day. He was sure after a few weeks he would be quite formidable. He’d be even more excited if it weren’t for the reason for all the training…he still didn’t want him out there fighting. He would admit though, if only to himself, that Eddy was quite good at fighting, and with some more training, and some time to get back into shape, he would be an absolute terror to their enemies. 

He sighed as he picked up his phone, and dialed Lord Electric’s number.

“Nevermore! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lord Electric said as soon as he answered. 

“Eddy was wondering if you’d design him a new suit. He’s working out the details right now, but I’m sure you’ll create something wonderful for him,” Nevermore said. “He’s picked a new name, too: Maelstrom.”

“Oh my, that is quite the name! I absolutely love it. Of course I’d be delighted and honoured to make him a new suit. It will need to be able to handle water and land, of course, as well as pressure from deeper depths…hm, yes, I already have some ideas,” he said, his excitement already starting to enter his voice.

“Excellent. And in return, I was thinking that maybe we could go on that double date with you? Tonight, if you’d like, and if it’s not too short notice,” Nevermore said. There was only a moment of pause before he heard Lord Electric’s tiny squeak of excitement.

“Yes! Absolutely! I will make it happen!” Lord Electric said. Nevermore could almost picture him bouncing up and down. “It will be so much fun, my friend. You will dress up, won’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, of course. I already have plans to get Eddy and I some suits for the occasion. Don’t you worry,” Nevermore assured him.

“Wonderful! Oh, I can’t wait!” Lord Electric practically squealed.

Nevermore had to laugh. The man was exuding happiness to the point that it was infectious, though he could admit, he was looking forward to a date with Eddy too. Lord Electric said he would invite Darkness and her partner as well. He hoped they would come. Darkness refused to tell anyone who she was seeing, and Nevermore respected her enough not to bug her about it, even if he was burning with curiosity. He had a mental list of possibilities, but that was about it. Darkness was excellent at keeping secrets, especially her own.

Once they were off the phone, he wandered back over to see how Eddy was coming along with his ideas for his suit. It looked pretty thorough, so they sent off Eddy’s ideas for the suit, and a few of Nevermore’s ideas too. Lord Electric texted them back within a few minutes. He said it would take a few days for a prototype to be made, and that he’d come by once it was done so they could test it together. They ate a quick lunch and then raced over to the tailors, so they could get them both something to wear. 

Nevermore knew a tailor who’s power involved sewing and had often come to them for clothing. They were great at getting things done quickly – for a price of course. They drove down to see them, and within a few hours they had their outfits.

They dressed as soon as they got home and then rushed right over to the restaurant. Nevermore was having a hard time taking his eyes off Eddy. His clothing fit him like a glove, the suit cut to flatter and show off his frame.

“You look very handsome,” he said, as they arrived at the restaurant. It didn’t look like much from the outside – just a door with poor lighting and a shady looking man standing outside for the passphrase – but he knew once they were past the door it would be a whole other experience.

“Ready?” he asked. Eddy was silent for a moment, and he looked over to see him staring at Nevermore, a light blush to his cheeks.  
  
 _“I_ look handsome? _You_ look incredible.” Eddy smiled and stepped up to him, reaching out to smooth out his collar and fix his tie, which Nevermore knew wasn’t crooked. Still, he liked being touched by him, so he didn’t point that little detail out.

  
  


_“Now_ I’m ready,” Eddy said, a twinkle in his eye. Nevermore took him by the hand, and they walked together to the entrance. The restaurant was invitation only, and as they got to the door, Nevermore pulled out a smooth card with their invite on it, handing it to the man at the door. He looked it over before nodding once.

“Welcome to Bernard’s,” said the man, before using his power to unlock and open the door. It wasn’t an obvious power, but Nevermore had been pretty sure Lord Electric would pick someplace with security. From an outside perspective it would have looked like magic or sleight of hand, but Nevermore knew a power when he saw one.

They stepped into the restaurant and it was grand. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, soft, red drapery, and a golden floor that reflected the light. Everyone was dressed in a similar fashion to Lord Electrics normal wear – something vaguely Victorian inspired. They entered into the foyer, and someone took their outerwear, before they were ushered to their table.

Lord Electric was already there with his date, as was Darkness with – Martha? Now that was interesting. Martha was studiously ignoring them, but he could see her blushing as she fiddled with her wrap that did nothing to conceal the plunging neckline of her dress. Darkness had definitely picked it out. Lord Electric stood as they approached.

“Nevermore, Edward! So glad you could make it. I can’t tell you how happy I am that we’re all together,” he said. Nevermore helped Eddy sit down, and then sat himself. “Allow me to make introductions,” Lord Electric said, beaming as he sat back down next to his date. Nevermore was surprised he didn’t recognize her. He knew most of the villains in the area. Who was she?

“This is Sarah, she’s a _librarian,_ ” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as if it were some strange and exoctic job. “Sarah, this is Nevermore, and Edward, and of course you both know Darkness and the lovely Martha,” he said.

Nevermore was stunned. A librarian? He was dating a civilian? Was he crazy?? He was one of the top crime lords, an evil genius who invented death rays for fun, and dressed like he had escaped a period piece at all times. How? How had this happened?

“It’s so lovely to meet you,” Sarah said, her voice soft and melodic. “He speaks so highly of all of you. It’s so nice that you’re all a part of the same club,” she said.

Club? What did – oh Lord, she didn’t know. She thought they were normal too. He leaned over to Eddy for a second and whispered to him so no one could hear what he was saying. 

“She thinks we’re civilians. Play along,” he said as softly as he could.  
  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Sarah,” Eddy said, beaming at her. “About time someone snatched up _his Lordship_.” Nevermore was tempted to kick him under the table, but decided he better not. He didn’t need to draw attention to how strange the whole thing was. “How did you two meet?” Eddy asked. Nevermore startled as he felt Eddy’s hand land on his thigh, and he reminded himself that he needed to relax. At worst, he could use his own powers to make it so this evening never happened.

Sarah beamed back at them and launched right into her story.

“Well,” she said. “I am a librarian down at the main branch, and one day in walked this handsome fellow, dressed in the strangest outfit,” she said with a giggle. “He asked for books on hydraulics, and we got to talking, and me, being a curious sort of person couldn’t help but ask about his clothes and if he was a part of a steampunk community or did cosplay or something,” she said, barely taking a breath. 

Nevermore had to bite back a smile. They both seemed to like talking a lot, it made him wonder what their conversations looked like. He nodded as she spoke, smiling.

“I’m surprised he would tell you about our ‘club’,” Darkness said.

“Why not? It’s just gaming isn’t it? Nothing wrong with that. I know some people think that adults shouldn’t play tabletop games, but I think they’re fun!” Sarah said.

Nevermore had to control his face. Gaming? She thought they did roleplay games together? He supposed if one squinted at their jobs one could argue it held some similarities, except what they did was real, and often involved killing people.

“Anyway, I’m just so happy to meet his friends,” she said, smiling. Nevermore looked at Lord Electric, and the man was so far gone in love with her. Nevermore couldn’t say much about that, having fallen in love with a job. Lord help him, but he would do his best to be supportive.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Nevermore asked. He knew the answer already but it was one of a few safe questions to ask.

“Four months, three weeks, and two days,” they both said in unison. 

She smiled and turned to each of them and then asked, “How did you all meet?”

Nevermore didn’t know how to answer that. ‘Well, I kidnapped, raped and tortured him until he fell in love with me’ wasn’t exactly a good answer. He startled once more as Eddy clapped his hands together, a look of pure glee on his face.  
  
“Oh, this handsome fellow here picked me up at a bar on my birthday… swept me right off my feet. I haven’t been able to leave him since.” He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. Technically that was all true. Eddy shot Nevermore a wink, and then turned to Martha and Darkness.  
  
“And yes, what _about_ you two?” Eddy asked. 

Nevermore wanted to kiss his boy for being so quick, and gave his leg a squeeze of appreciation. He then heard the question Eddy had asked, and turned a wicked smile on Darkness and Martha.

“Yes, how _did_ you two come to be together?” he asked. “I’m so very curious,” he said. He was also annoyed and impressed that Martha and Darkness had kept this from him. It did explain why Martha’s wardrobe had suddenly changed a few months back.

“Well,” Darkness said, sitting up straighter. “She just sort of fell into my lap one day, and who could possibly resist?” she purred, staring at Martha and no one else. Martha was blushing a red so deep it rivaled the curtain as she stared at the table.

“Martha is quite the catch,” Nevermore agreed. Martha looked at him for just a moment, a small apologetic smile on her face. “You know, Darkness is allowed at the office right?” he said. “We are also friends, I wouldn’t be upset by this,” he told them both.

“You two work together?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, Martha is my assistant – the best assistant in the entire city, if not the world,” he said.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Sarah cooed.

Right then a waiter appeared with food.

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered but they don’t actually have a physical menu, and I thought that might be easier for you all since it’s your first time being here,” Lord Electric said as food was laid before them.

“Oh Eli, you’re so thoughtful,” Sarah said, kissing him on the lips. Nevermore caught his eye and mouthed ‘Eli?’. That wasn’t his name. Nevermore knew his name and that wasn’t it. Once Sarah was occupied with her food, Lord Electric mouthed back ‘I panicked’.  
  
“Well I think it’s lovely, and I’m so happy for you both,” Eddy said. Nevermore rather agreed with that sentiment. He couldn’t be happier for Martha and Darkness. They were well suited.  
  
Eddy suddenly leaned against Nevermore, and slid under his arm, so that he was halfway in his lap, offering him a bite of food right up to his lips. “Here, my love~” he said in a syrupy singsong voice. If nothing else, Eddy seemed to be having fun, perhaps a bit too much at everyone else’s expense. Nothing a little play when they got home wouldn’t solve. Besides, if he really wanted to play like that in the restaurant he was more than happy to assist him. He stuck his tongue out ever so slightly, pulling the food and the tips of Eddy’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them lightly before releasing him. 

“My, Eli, you certainly have excellent taste, as per usual,” he said, not looking away from Eddy. He slid his hand beneath the table, and in between Eddy’s legs, sliding up his inner thigh. He looked up to see Sarah smiling and blushing at their display and he sent her a playful wink.

He could admit that there was a slight discomfort in doing this in front of someone not of their kind, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He noticed Darkness had her arm slung behind Martha’s shoulders, and was rubbing the skin of the one peeking out from under her wrap, making Martha blush even more.

“Yes, Eli,” Darkness said. “The food is wonderful, as is the company,” she agreed. “Sarah, that is a lovely gown you are wearing. Did Eli make it for you? I recognize some of his flourishes from his own clothing,” she said, changing the topic.

“Yes! Isn’t he so talented,” Sarah sighed. “It fits so nicely too! I still think you should open up a costume shop or something,” she said, gently chiding Lord Electric. “You have so much talent to share with the world, “ she insisted.

She wasn’t wrong, but he already had a job making things. A fact that he had obviously not divulged, or had perhaps twisted to fit his needs.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong with building appliances, but you have so much passion for clothing, it seems sad that you don’t get to follow it,” she said, nuzzling in against him.

Nevermore could see Lord Electric panicking on the inside, and was trying to come up with another change in topic when the man said something he hadn’t been expecting.

“Nevermore, whenever do you intend to ask dear Edward to marry you. I’ve been planning your wedding for two years now,” Lord Electric said. Nevermore choked on his water, coughing as he tried to swallow. He and Eddy hadn’t talked about marriage. Eddy wore his collar after all, and they were practically married as it was. It would be more a formality at that point.

“Oh yes, a wedding would be lovely!” Darkness chimed in, grinning at him with sharp teeth. So it was to be revenge on him for putting them on the spot earlier. He saw how it was.

“We’ve yet to discuss it,” Nevermore said, trying to rein in the impulse to retaliate with comments of his own. Lord Electric especially was skating on thin ice considering his situation.

“Oh, but you would look so good in a wedding dress, _dear_.” Eddy gave an innocent smile and batted his lashes, but he was blushing and touching the collar through his shirt.

Nevermore paused, ignoring the dress comment altogether, as he stared at Eddy. He had never thought about a wedding, or marriage…was that actually something Eddy wanted or was he just joking? He was having a sudden crisis in his mind, and he snapped his fingers. The entire room froze except for them.

“Are you..is that something you want?” Nevermore asked. “And I don’t mean me in a wedding dress, even though we both know I could pull it off,” he said. “I mean…marriage, and a wedding…is that…do you want that?” he asked.

He had, at one point had the passing thought of asking Eddy to marry him, so many years ago, but they were so comfortable, and it was like they were married already. Then again, if that was how they were, shouldn’t they make it official?

Eddy looked around them for a moment, and seemed to realize that they had some privacy.

“Nevermore,” he started, looking him square in the face. “We already had a wedding. I’ve considered you my husband since you put this on me.” He gestured to the collar, and traced the engraved raven under his fingers. “You proposed with it and everything. You think it would have made me run if it had been anything less than the symbol of a lifelong commitment? Our wedding ceremony was the vows exchanged then and the contract signed by my blood and screams.” 

Eddy grinned. “We even declared it in a public setting. You literally introduced me as yours to everyone you know over a live sex feed. Maybe a bit kinkier of a reception than most have, but who’s judging? That’s… that’s what all those things always meant to me. I thought that’s what they meant to you too. But if you want a more traditional, _official_ celebration, then I’m all for it! Just…. don’t think that I’ve ever _not_ considered us to be that, or… or like I didn’t want that or something, because I always have.”

Nevermore had to swallow back his emotions. He cupped Eddy’s face in his hands, and pressed their foreheads together, touching him with gentle caresses to his jaw and cheeks.

“I’m glad you feel that way. That was very much how I intended the collar. I _do_ worry you know, that you never got to tell anyone yourself. I know you have friends, family, people you love and care about that I took you from. I know you gave yourself to me, I just…don’t want you to feel like you’re missing something,” he said. Nevermore closed his eyes. He wasn’t used to second guessing himself, or his decisions. He made choices and followed them through, which is what he had done with Eddy. “I want to give you the world, my love,” he said, voice going soft with the confession. “I would do anything for you. You may be my ‘slave’ but you are the master of my heart,” he whispered.

Eddy smiled, and gave a happy sigh followed by a teasing chuckle. “Oh, I know. You’re a very big scary villain to everyone else, but I’ve got you wrapped around my finger. You really have gone soft.” He leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper, “But don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.”

Then he laughed.“If my old friends and my family’s going to be involved though, Lord Electric _definitely_ can’t plan the wedding. I’ll leave it to you to break his heart. Oh! And you know, if we were to do it…” he grinned a cheeky grin, “you’d have to finally tell me your _real name_.” 

Every time he thought he couldn’t love Eddy any more than he already did, he went and proved him wrong. He was simply too wonderful. He groaned, however, when he thought about his birth name. His parents had such terrible taste. He had even wiped his name from a few people’s minds so they would never use it again. He supposed though that it was only fair that Eddy knew the awful truth.

“I will tell you my name, on the condition that you never ever use it for as long as we both live,” he said. “You can laugh though – just this once,” he added. He knew it didn’t suit him, and that the contrast between his image and _that name_ was hilariously awful.

“Harold Earnest Hill,” he said softly, as if someone might overhear while frozen in time. He hated his name. Who named their child with pitch black eyes, and purple-grey skin Harold? “I’ve thought about changing it, but I think it would make my mother sad,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

“Harold.” Edward tried the name out on his tongue, and there was a delighted smile on his face. “Ha-rold… well I don’t see what’s so bad about it! You didn’t want to go by Harry?” He teased, “There are Princes and boy band members alike that go by Harry! It’s a perfectly fine name!” He grinned wider, giving Nevermore a playful little pat on the shoulder, and then he sobered a little. 

“Seriously though, thank you. It’s an honor to be trusted with this big secret. Now, should we get back to our friends?” He looked around at everyone around them, still frozen in place. “Or did you want to leave them like that forever?” 

Nevermore smiled, glad to see Eddy getting enjoyment out of his awful name. He looked around at the frozen room.

“I _suppose_ we should return, unfortunate though it may be,” he said, giving Eddy a quick kiss. He snapped his fingers and the room once more fluttered into motion.

“But of course, I’d be the bell of the ball in a wedding gown. I could wear my hair in a fancy braid with flowers. You’d like that, I’m sure,” Nevermore said, continuing the conversation where they had left off. “We can discuss it further later, for now I wish to enjoy this delicious food, and the excellent company,” he said, raising his glass for a toast. “To the best of friends a man could have,” he said, clinking glasses all around. “And to the best of loves as well,” he added, kissing Eddy’s cheek.

“Oh Eli, they’re too precious. You didn’t do them justice at all, which is amazing because I thought you were exaggerating,” Sarah said with a laugh.

“Oh no,, my dear, it is impossible to exaggerate with these two,” Darkness said, smirking around her glass. “You should have a wedding though,” she added in agreement. “We could use a big celebration,” she said.

“Please no, the cost alone would be astronomical. The budget would be ruined,” Martha groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“Martha, when have I ever ruined the budget?” Nevermore asked.

“Would you like a list?” she grumbled. 

“Well I can’t help it if he’s so smitten with me… after all, I am such a _catch_ ,” Eddy said.

Nevermore choked on his drink, again. He was definitely going to be punishing Eddy when they got home. The worst part was that he knew Eddy was doing it on purpose. He could tell from the way he watched him with twinkling eyes and a barely restrained smirk. It was rare that he was naughty, but he had been particularly bratty as of late. He was looking forward to his punishment. He hoped eddy thought his charming little jabs were worth it. He was glad though…that he was having so much fun, even if it was at his expense.

The evening went on, and they fell into easy conversation, so long as they avoided the topic of jobs, or hobbies. They got to know Sarah better too, and Nevermore could honestly say that she was a lovely person, as normal as they came. He felt bad for when she’d find out the truth. It would happen eventually. It was impossible to avoid forever. He was sure he and Darkness would end up talking to Lord Electric at some point about it, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Dessert came, a chocolate mousse with some sort of fruity whip on top. It was too sweet for his taste, but Eddy seemed to be enjoying his own plate. When Eddy had scooped up the very last morsel of his mousse, Nevermore scooped up a spoonful of his remaining dessert, offering it to Eddy with barely a thought.

Eddy parted his lips without even thinking, humming happily at the offered morcel.

“Mmn… thank you, Ma-” he stopped himself in the nick of time, eyes widening as he tried to figure out how to call him instead. “. _..My dear_.” 

That had been close. They needed to be careful not to give too much away just yet.

Nevermore was, despite the strangeness of it all, having a good evening. Eddy seemed happy, which always made him happy, and he had already come up with the perfect punishment for him once they were home. As much as the bratty attitude was cute, if he let him get away with it he’d end up spoiled rotten. It was tempting but not in his best interests.

The evening ended, and they all parted ways. They all received hugs from Sarah, which was perhaps the most awkward and strange point of the evening. Nevermore only really hugged Eddy, and it wasn’t something he was actually comfortable with in general. She didn’t seem to mind, or notice how stiff he was, just kept hugging him until she was ready to let go.

“It was so nice meeting all of you,” she said, beaming. “I hope we can all do this again sometime,” she said.

“I’m sure we will,” Darkness said. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Eli. Sarah, it was a pleasure. Nevermore, Eddy, it was wonderful to see you,” she said, slinging an arm around Martha, and pulling her into her before walking away with her tucked against her body.

“We should also get going, but I do hope we meet again,” Nevermore said, smiling at her. “Eli, I’ll see you about that project in a few days. I need to get Eddy home now,” he said.

Their car pulled up, and he and Eddy slid into the back. They sat there in silence for a moment as they drove away.

“Did you have a nice evening?” Nevermore asked, his tone light.

Eddy gave a happy sigh as he leaned against him, a satisfied smile on his face. “I did! I thought it was very nice… Lord Electric’s choice of restaurant was perfect, and I thought Sarah was lovely. A surprise, but lovely. And Martha and Darkness! Who knew!” He laughed a little, turning to nuzzle into him.

“Good, I’m glad,” Nevermore said. “I certainly hope you feel your teasing me was worth it once I’ve punished you, my little brat,” he said, voice sweet.

They pulled up to their home, and Nevermore helped him out, and led him up the stairs to the playroom. He had a toy they had yet to use, and now seemed the perfect time.

“Strip,” he said, his tone turning hard and commanding. He pulled out the box with the toy, keeping it hidden, and waited for him to obey.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was ecstatic. Darkness was dating _Martha?_ That was amazing! He wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t known, but _Nevermore_ clearly hadn’t known which meant that it had been a very carefully guarded secret indeed. And now it was out of the bag! He smiled, very warmed by the revelation. He was happy for both of them.

But the _real_ revelation, that well upstaged Martha and Darkness’s little secret relationship, was Lord Electric’s. Lord Electric was dating a civilian? And hadn’t _told_ her? That brought nothing but delight to Edward. He knew that honestly, Lord Electric would really have to tell her, and sooner rather than later, if he wanted the relationship to last, but in the meantime… what fun! Pretend to be a normie for an evening! How had Electric even met her? He was dying to know.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Sarah.” He beamed. “About time someone snatched up _his Lordship_.” He held back from giggling at just how silly that must sound to a normie. She thought they were in a club. That was brilliant. “How did you two meet?” He sat down at the table next to Nevermore, and laid his hand on his thigh just for contact.

The evening progressed with a delightful exchange of conversation, in which Edward got to pretend to be perfectly normal again. He didn’t know when the last time he’d been normal even was… he’d been a hero in training with the Hero’s Association for quite some time before Nevermore had come along. It was fun to pretend… and besides. It wasn’t just the nature of their jobs and professions that Sarah didn’t know about.

Sarah didn’t know that Edward was a glorified sex-pet. That he considered Nevermore his Master. That wasn’t exactly something most normies would understand… and he loved the chance to play-act in front of someone who wasn’t in on the secret. He didn’t miss any opportunity to give answers to questions that would be technically correct, but also amusingly nodding to the true state of affairs, just to keep Nevermore on his toes.

“Oh, this handsome fellow here picked me up at a bar on my birthday… swept me right off my feet. I haven’t been able to leave him since.” His eyes had a mischievous light in them as he shot Nevermore a wink. The villains all got to make him uncomfortable all the time, it was _his_ turn to get some playful revenge.

When teased about how much public affection the two of them displayed, he smoothly replied, “Well I can’t help it if he’s so smitten with me… after all, I am such a _catch_.” He timed _that_ little quip right in time with Nevermore taking a drink, catching him off guard enough to make him sputter on it. Edward grinned. He had no doubt that he was in for some serious ‘punishment’ after this little dinner was over, but he was half looking forward to it. It was rare he had such an opportunity to earn himself some real consequences, after all.

Then Nevermore froze time, and all but asked him to marry him. Again. It was odd, looking around at the people at the table, unmoving, not even breathing, and then back at Nevermore who was having some kind of internal crisis. He shook his head, chuckling a little. His Master could be so dramatic. Really, he considered himself already married to Nevermore. The collar itself might as well be a wedding ring… the whole reason the initial proposal had prompted him to flee was precisely _because_ he had understood it as a deep, important commitment decision.

He explained all of this to him, dropping the playful brat act to have a serious conversation. Nevermore could, at times, be so sensitive that Edward marvelled at how he’d become the most brutal villain in the city. Oh, his powers were ridiculously formidable, to be sure, but he really was quite soft underneath it all.

But he promised not to tell anyone.

The rest of the night proceeded without a hitch, though Edward did have one rather close call when Nevermore fed him a spoonful of the most sinfully delicious desert he had ever tasted. He’d hummed happily, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as he ate it, and then without even thinking much of it, began to say “Mmn… thank you, Ma-” he stopped himself in he nick of time, eyes widening as he tried to figure out how to call him instead. “. _..My dear_.”

That had been close.

But they got through the rest of the pleasant evening without any incident, and he was feeling dreamily happy by the time they got home. And then Nevermore, who also seemed in a rather good mood, his hand on his back leading him into the house again, dropped a bomb.

“I certainly hope you feel your teasing me was worth it once I’ve punished you, my little brat.” His voice sounded sweet, but Edward knew better. He felt his heart sink thrillingly into his stomach, that cold ice water sensation crawling over his skin. His pulse quickened. A shiver of fear ran down his spine. He feigned ignorance, even as he felt that familiar and delicious feeling of anxious anticipation welling up inside of him. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Master.”

Nevermore pulled out a small box when they reached the playroom, and Edward was already getting aroused just from living in that feeling of nervousness.

“Strip.” Nevermore’s voice commanded him.The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he bit his lip to try to control his breathing as he followed the order, his voice a low whisper.

“Yes, Master” He stripped slowly, glad of the layers the suit came with that gave him more to work with, making a show of it, showing off to tempt Nevermore’s desire. He peeled off first his jacket, then his vest, shirt, and pants, all with the slow sensuality of a stripper, swaying his hips and licking his lips as he made eye contact with Nevermore.

He was blushing red as he did it, only really pretending to be so sexually forward, and it took some real effort and concentration, but he did it, carefully dropping the final piece of clothing to the ground so all he was wearing was the collar around his neck.

And then, Nevermore stalked over to him, and grabbed him by the hair. He jerked his head back, baring his teeth at him. “Trying to tempt me pet? I’m afraid it won’t work today.”

He released him with one final tug at his hair, and then opened the box. Edward watched as he pulled out a cock cage. He swallowed when he saw the vicious grin on his face. His hands took his half hard cock, and slipped it on around it. Edward gasped as he immediately felt small little spikes on the inside of it, pressing into his cock, making it not quite painful but certainly uncomfortable. It was locked into place, and then Nevermore withdrew, seemingly satisfied with his work.

“You seemed to enjoy teasing me, so now I’m going to return the favour,” Nevermore said. His hands were on his body, roaming across his naked flesh, and Edward drew in a sharp gasping breath as he felt his fingers first rub, and then pinch at his nipples. He arched into his touch, and then moaned when Nevermore began to suck at them, ducking his head to take first one nub and then the next into his mouth until they were both aching and sore. Edward couldn’t help squirming in his arms, gasping and panting. His cock was trying to stiffen, and the spikes in the cage were digging into it now more prominently.

Nevermore’s hands moved to grab his ass, and he could barely think when he felt a finger swipe over his entrance, teasing him and pulling him open. He whimpered, leaning on Nevermore for support, reaching out to cling to him. “I think I just might fuck you too, to remind you of your manners, since you seem to have forgotten them lately,” he heard Nevermore say, before his lips descended on his own, and Nevermore was kissing him, with bruising roughness. Edward was left breathless when the kiss was broken.

“Oh, and this cage,” Nevermore whispered to him with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, “It’s not coming off tonight.” He had grabbed a packet of lube. Edward watched as he slicked up his fingers, and before he could say anything in reply, Nevermore was once again prodding him open, sliding his fingers deep inside of him, and Edward could only give a tortured whimper, spreading his legs for him already. Nevermore began to push in and out of him, slowly, rhythmically.

“I think one week should help you remember your place,” he purred, sinking his fingers in deeper. Edward gasped as he felt Nevermore continue to touch him, teasing him into a painful arousal, felt the uncomfortable pull at his cock in the cage, unable to get hard no matter how much his body responded to the stimulation. He was soon rocking forward, leaning closer to Nevermore, whimpering. Oh, god, he loved the way he was talking to him right now, putting him in his place and making it _hurt so good_. But a _week?_ No, no that was too much, he couldn’t possibly! He must have heard wrong. He clung to his shirt desperately, even as he spread his legs further for Nevermore’s fingers.

“A week?” he panted, “That’s.. That’s not fair, Master! I’ll be good, pleaseee…” He was whining, already aching to feel something _bigger_ fill him, and already know what torture it would be without being able to get hard at all. His cock was already straining and twitching, making his hips squirm uselessly. Nevermore casually waved a hand, his power making his clothes disappear like it was nothing before he responded.

  
  


“Should I make it two weeks instead?” He asked him with glee in his eyes. “Because that sounded like _‘Master I want to wear this cage for two weeks’._ ” He teased him, doing a playful impression of him. Edward felt his fingers slide out of him, and then Nevermore moved to position himself. Edward was ready for it, aching for it. Nevermore slid into him, grabbing his hips and sinking into the depths of him in one hard thrust. Edward gasped as he felt the sudden stretch, and then Nevermore started to fuck him, fast and without mercy, without build up. A low, strangled moan left his throat as Nevermore stretched him open. For a few moments he was unable to form thoughts, gasping and spreading his legs wider to make way for Nevermore’s onslaught.

“If you apologize for being a little brat, I might consider leaving it at just one week however.” Nevermore said, after a few moments of bending him over and making him scream. It felt so good, so full, so perfect…. but painful, too, the cage digging into him the more aroused he got. He slowed the pace enough that Edward could catch his breath for a moment.

“I’m sorry…” he gasped, turning to look over his shoulder at him, eyes wide and glassy. “I- I was just having f-f-unnn… you embarrass me all the time, I was just tease-teasinggg…ahhh!” He was helplessly moving his hips, one hand uselessly trying to clutch his cock around the cage.

Nevermore rocked into him hard, and it knocked the breath from him. “I think you can do better than that, pet,” He said with a low growl. He held his hips down and started to thrust anew, and Edward’s mind went blank for another few long minutes. There were tears in his eyes as Nevermore held him close, tight against his body. “Tell me how _truly_ sorry you are.”

Edward panted, whining more and more with every thrust into him. His arms gave way, unable to hold him up, so his front was pressed down on the ground while his ass tilted up to give Nevermore even more access. His hips were squirming against him, relishing each movement.

“I’m… I’m… im sorry! Oh, goddd Master that.. that feels ssso… so good… _pleaseee_ … please it feels so good _please I’m sorryyy…”_ he couldn’t think, couldn’t concentrate on anything but how good Nevermore’s cock was, how deep it was hitting inside of him and how much he wanted to touch his own cock. How aching and sore he was.

“That’s better. You finally sound like you mean it,” Nevermore cooed. “Now, tell me _why_ I’m punishing you. I want to hear it in your own words,” he told him, voice gentler, laced with affection and tenderness. He pulled out altogether, and Edward felt his cock slide against his ass for a moment, before he thrust back into him again. “Come on, slave. Tell your Master all the reasons you’re being punished right now.”

Edward gasped and hissed at a sharp slap to his ass. “Aaahhh~!” he keened, feeling his body shake under Nevermore’s punishing pace. “I, I, I was teasing yo-you…” He groaned, desperately clutching at his cock but feeling only the cool metal of the cage. “I was teasing you while I knew you couldn’t rep-rep… reprimand m-me because there was a civilian there… ahhhh…” He closed his eyes, laying his head on the ground and just feeling Nevermore’s hands on him, his cock in him, his body close to his. He relished the sensations, the commanding voice that Nevermore was using, he loved the feeling of being put in his place, of being used.

“That’s right, whore,” Nevermore growled. “You are mine, to do with as I please, when I please,” he said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. “And because I couldn’t reprimand you there, now you’re being punished.”

Nevermore’s breath was getting more and more erratic, and soon Edward cried out as he felt his fingers dig punishingly into his flesh, gripping him tight as he came with a grunt. Edward felt fill him up, cum dripping down his thighs. He jerked as another smarting slap came down on his ass.

“Well,” Nevermore said finally, as he straightened himself out. “You need a rinse, and then it’s time for bed,” He leaned down next to Edward, who was still squirming and whining, wanting release. Nevermore tapped him on the nose, a smug look on his face. “And that’s why you don’t rile me up.”

“ _M..Masterrr…”_ He panted, wiggling his ass, squirming his hips. “Please… _please_ don’t make me wear it for a week… you… you’ve made your point, I won’t even ask to cum just… please… please take it off now? Please?” He bit his lip, breathing heavily and trying hard to calm down, his body still on edge and desperate for more stimulation.

He turned around and crawled up to him, opening his mouth and licking at the stray drops of cum still on Nevermore’s cock, cleaning it and meeting his gaze, begging with his eyes. Maybe if he made himself as cute, as submissive, as pretty as possible, Nevermore might have mercy?

“Oh pet, I’d love to, but then how will you learn?” Nevermore chided him. Before he knew it Nevermore had scooped him up, and was carrying him to the shower. The water was turned on, and Edward could feel the chill coming off of it without even stepping under the stream. Nevermore still had a smirk on his face. “This will calm you down for a bit. One week, Eddy. That’s final.”

“Aaahh… I can c-calm down on my own Master I don’t need a cold showeer…” He eyed the showed stall warily, very much not wanting to get in. He backed up against the opposite wall, getting into a bit of a wider stance to plant himself there.. His body was still shaking, incredibly aroused, but he knew it would only take maybe ten minutes to even out again, and he did _not_ want the ice cold water experience. “I’ve learned my lesson, I swear!!”

“Very well, no cold shower,” Nevermore allowed. “But it is time for bed. Tomorrow we have more training to do, and you’ll need your rest. And, before you ask, yes you will be wearing the cage. Now, let’s get ready to sleep.” He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Edward’s forehead, and then it was off to bed for them both.

The next week was gruelling. It was filled with training, training, and more training, leaving Edward exhausted both physically and emotionally…. _And_ he had to wear the cage at all times on top of that. He couldn’t help pouting about it, especially at first, giving long dramatic sighs and flopping on the ground like a cat someone had tried to put a leash on. It had a hole in it for using the bathroom so it didn’t actually impede his life too badly, but since Nevermore still fucked him it made his evenings especially uncomfortable and difficult.

Every time Nevermore fucked him, he begged him to take it off, and every time Nevermore told him no. He felt like he was going out of his skin, pent up and frustrated and needing to cum so badly he thought he might burst. He tried to be extra good, on the hope of getting out of it sooner, dutifully doting on Nevermore and batting his eyelashes at him often, cozying up to him and making himself available anytime he could, but none of it swayed him, which Edward thought was terribly unfair.

Really, though, there was a part of him that found the whole song and dance fun, even if it was difficult and frustrating, and it made his training all the sharper; more concentrated, more energized. He wouldn’t have told Nevermore, but he was always glad to rise to a challenge, and this was certainly a challenge.

On the last day of the week, however, he was practically bouncing on his feet when evening came. He waited, anxious for the final moment, waiting on the bed like a good little pet, his eyes lit up with excitement, and barely restraining the whine from his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Nevermore had enjoyed locking up Eddy’s cock in the cage. Teasing and torturing him with pleasure was a delicious perk. He was half tempted to leave him in even longer, to see what would happen, but Eddy really had been good about it, and worked extremely hard all week in his training. As much fun as he was having, he knew it was time to end the punishment.

It was the final day of the punishment. Nevermore walked out of the washroom after his evening shower to find Eddy waiting for him on the bed, small, desperate noises escaping him. He walked over to him, and kissed his mouth, nibbling his lips.

“Your punishment is officially over,” Nevermore said, and he could practically see the relief and excitement that was pouring out from Eddy. “And since you did so well, and didn’t beg too much to end it early, I have decided that I will reward you for your hard work and patience,” he told him. “So, besides taking the cage off, I will let you choose how we spend the evening,” he said. “You can pick any toy, or no toy, or if you want something special – or maybe a reward you’d like? Whatever you want, it’s yours,” he said, kissing him on the forehead. He pulled out the key, and undid the lock on the cage, and removed it at long last.   
  
Eddy sighed in relief as the cage was removed, freeing him from it’s confines. He was already slightly hardening, just from the reward of being released, and from the anticipation of it all. He surged forward, rising up to kiss Nevermore. He could feel his desperation now as Eddy tasted his lips, clinging to him for balance. When Eddy broke the kiss, panting and out of breath and hard already, he smiled, a mischievous smile as though the past week hadn’t managed to rid him of playfulness at all. Nevermore wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about that.  
  
“I want to try something new, Master…” he started. Oh? Nevermore couldn’t wait to hear what his idea was. Eddy paused a moment longer before finally asking, “Would you… would you fist me? And make me cum so hard I pass out?” He breathed, his voice hitching. Nevermore swallowed hard. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. He was pleased by Eddy’s request, and more than a little aroused. It impressed him even that he would ask for something like that, and he was excited to give him what he wanted.

“Nothing would please me more, my pet,” he purred, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into another searing kiss. “Come, let’s go to the playroom,” he said, taking Eddy by the hand and leading him there.

Nevermore arranged Eddy onto his hands and knees, face down, and ass up. He took a moment to admire him in such a pose, and the perfect roundness of his ass waiting for him.

“This will be…intense by the end,” he said. He grabbed a large bottle of lube, and wet his fingers with it. “But I believe you will enjoy the sensation,” he assured him. He started by sliding in a finger, slow, steady, working Eddy open, helping him to relax, let the muscles adjust. He knew it wouldn’t be enough for him, considering how often he fucked him, but he wanted to be careful not to hurt him.

“Let me know when you feel ready for another finger,” he said.  
  
Eddy sucked in a breath, and Nevermore felt him relaxing into it. He smiled, and pet his lower back with his other hand.  
  
“I can take another,” Eddy said. Nevermore eased in a second finger, and Eddy gave a happy sigh, and wiggled his ass back to give Nevermore better access. He was rocking against his fingers, whining already, “Please… more…?”

Nevermore had resisted him all week, and now he could finally treat him special. He slid a third finger in, adding more lube, and started to thrust in and out. His hole was making way for his fingers, and after several minutes he felt confident he could add a fourth – something they hadn’t done yet.

“I’m going to add a fourth finger now,” he said. “Take a deep breath and let it all the way out,” he instructed, hoping it would help relax the muscles. His pinky slid in, and he rocked his fingers back and forth, easing it into him. 

“How does that feel?” he asked. He could only imagine how much of a stretch it was and he still had his thumb to go, not to mention the width of his hand. Eddy was keening beneath him, the sound going straight to Nevermore’s cock. He was so beautiful when he was coming undone.

Eddy whined, his ass shaking as he relaxed, letting his muscles go and pushing backwards on Nevermore’s fingers. He was clenching his hands, trying to steady himself, as he nodded. “It feels… so tight… it’s good… fffuck, Masterrr..” he whimpered.  
  
Nevermore could feel his insides squeezing and then relaxing as Eddy fought to make himself as soft and open as possible. After a few minutes of this, Eddy finally said, “I… I’m ready for more… Master…” 

Nevermore slicked his thumb, and pressed against Eddy’s hole, the muscle stretching around him. It was so tight. He didn’t even move, giving Eddy time to adjust, to feel, and experience it all. Once Eddy started to relax a touch around him, he pushed into him, a hair at a time.

“Can you feel that, love? I’m almost all the way inside you,” he said. He pressed a bit more, the muscle trying to resist him. He was patient though, and Eddy hadn’t tapped out. 

“Almost there,” he said softly as he got to the point where his hand was the widest.  
  
“Ahh… Ma..Master… I can feel it..st-stretching… fuckkkk…” Eddy whined, letting his legs spread and sinking further on his knees. “You’re going to break me in half… fuck yes…” Eddy’s cock was bobbing, leaking precum as he took it, as he drew in breath after breath, waiting for the final push.

Nevermore could feel him trembling from the inside, and that was quite the experience. They were so close now. A bit more and he would be fully inside him.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, voice soft, and reassuring. He traced over his back, feeling the sweat damp skin, and the tremors running through him from the intensity. One more push. He held onto Eddy, and then pressed forward, both of them groaning as the tight muscles squeezed his hand. It was so much, and he wasn’t the one taking it.

He kept his fingers as tight together as he could, squeezing his hand as small as it would go, and with a slick pop, he was in. He could feel Eddy’s body contracting around him, as his entire hand sat within him. 

“You did it,” Nevermore said, breathless. “Oh fuck, your hole feels so hot and tight,” he moaned. He moved his fingers, and felt the flutter of Eddy’s body, his hole swallowing him. It was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen in his life. “Look at you, so full and perfect. Your cock is dripping everywhere. Does it feel that good?” he asked.  
  
Eddy cried out. He was a panting, babbling, moaning mess, his body rocking gently back and forth, cock straining at nothing, and his hole clenching and unclenching over and over again around Nevermore’s wrist.  
  
“It feels so good! So good Master, so f-f-fuullll…. Oh please, please fuck me, fuck me with your fist, milk my cock, please make me cum please please please Masterrr…”

  
  


Nevermore was keenly aware that Eddy was entirely at his mercy, that he could hurt him so easily, and that he was trusting him not to. It made him feel so powerful, and so loved. Slowly he moved his hand deeper, and Eddy practically screamed in delight.

“Oh dear, I think I’ve ruined you for sex forever. Nothing smaller than my fist will do,” he said with a small, delighted laugh. He used his other hand and reached around Eddy, and took his cock in his fingers, squeezing it in a long, slow pull. He moved his hands one at a time, fucking Eddy’s hole, and his cock at the same time. He wanted this to be perfect.

“So beautiful. I wish you could see the way your body has just swallowed up my hand. I can feel your insides,” he said, wiggling his fingers. 

He could tell Eddy was close, and he squeezed and pulled on his cock, like he was milking him like a cow, up and down, waiting for him to let go, and cum. He knew it wouldn’t take long, not after a week locked up. 

It only took a few minutes before Eddy came with a scream, rocking his body in between both stimulations, barely able to move or jerk, just shaking and screaming with his ass in the air and his face down. “Master Master Master Maaaasterrrrr!” 

He screamed over and over, each second more intense than the last. Nevermore fucked him through it, until he was completely spent. Slowly Eddy came down, his body still trembling and twitching, and Nevermore pet him as he, whimpered and cried, tears in his eyes as he pushed backwards, relaxed the muscles around Nevermore’s hand again so that he could take it out. 

Now, normally after making Eddy cum he would ease off, but Eddy had said he wanted him to make him cum until he passed out, and he was still conscious. Eddy was panting and shaking beneath him, his whole body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He moved as though he were going to take out his hand before sliding it back in even deeper.

“We’re not done yet,” Nevermore said, grinning. He knew Eddy probably hadn’t meant those words literally, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. Besides, they had the whole evening ahead of them, and he wanted to make this a moment Eddy would remember forever.

“Aahhh!” Eddy wailed, his body stiffening again as Nevermore’s hand slid even deeper into him. He whined, uselessly dragging his hands across the ground for stability, but it did nothing. He wouldn’t seem to move more than that.

“Maaaster… I… I can’t… it’s so much it’s so mu-uh-uuuch…” he gasped, able to do nothing but take whatever Nevermore gave him. His leaking cock was still hard, he noted, not softening at all.

“Poor little whore,” Nevermore crooned. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you so hard and long that you won’t be able to walk for days,” he said.

He very slowly started to thrust his hand, in and out, in and out, finding a delicate rhythm. His own cock was aching and hard, but it wasn’t nearly as tempting as Eddy’s spread hole. He could feel the pull of his muscles against his wrist and forearm, and he loved it.

“You’ll be lucky if you can ever close your hole again,” he teased. “Maybe it will stay loose and open forever, always waiting for something to fill it up,” he said. “Which isn’t too far off how it already is, right my little whore?” he asked. “You always want something inside this sweet hole of yours, always hungry for a cock, and now my fist,” he said.

“Yes, yes!” Eddy breathed, shaking at the strain and the intensity. “Please please please.. fuckkkk I always need your cock Master please keep my slutty hole filled…” he groaned, crying and sobbing. There were tears streaming down his face now, and he was pushing his hips back on Nevermore’s hand, fucking himself on it. Nevermore was savouring each and every desperate noise that escaped him. Eddy was so perfect, and he loved feeling so close to him like this, like he could almost crawl inside him, and bring him endless pleasure.

“Please… make me cum forever….” Eddy gasped. His insides were squeezing down around him, and Nevermore was sure he was close again.

“I bet you’d love that too,” Nevermore said. “Maybe I could turn you into a centerpiece, a fountain, only instead of water you’d spout cum, forever and ever, frozen in place, unable to move, your slutty cock acting as the spout?” he teased. “I’d make a replica of my fist to fuck you at all times, keeping you wide and open, and forcing the cum from your body,” he said, voice low.

Nevermore was in quite the mood, fantasy after fantasy filling his mind.

“I could do it too, with my powers,” he said. “I could literally make you cum forever. Your mind would shatter under all that pleasure,” he told him. “Hell, I could keep your ass open forever, unable to close ever again, or make your cock stay hard and leaking, with no release. I could do anything I want to you right now, and you’d be helpless to stop me,” he said. “And best of all, you’d enjoy every second of it. Isn’t that right, little whore?” he asked.

Eddy cried, whimpered, sobbed, as he listened, nodding and breathless. 

“Oh god yes, yes yesyesyesyesss do anything you want to me please pleaseee….” he panted, eager to be nothing right now but whatever Nevermore wanted him to be. He screamed as he came for a second time, his muscles clamping down tight around Nevermore’s hand. He had a delicious idea then, and he hoped it worked. Nevermore felt his powers swirl around them, as he warped reality.

“ _You can’t stop cumming until you lose consciousness from the pleasure. Each spurt of your cum leaving your cock feels better than the last,”_ Nevermore murmured the words, using his power to alter Eddy’s reality for a moment or two. “ _Your balls will never empty of cum until you lose consciousness,_ ” he added, just for fun. “ _Your entire body will become as sensitive as the tip of your cock until you lose consciousness,”_ he continued, adding onto Eddy’s experience.

“Now,” Nevermore said. “Let me hear you scream.”

And Eddy did scream. He was crying, wailing, gasping for breath, hardly able to breath as his body was wracked with pleasure. He didn’t stop cumming, shooting more and more with every second. Eddy was screaming himself absolutely hoarse, begging for it to stop, then for it to never stop, saying yes, saying no, not knowing what he wanted, just knowing that he wanted. He was a mess, a blubbering, sobbing, screaming mess, nnd Nevermore held him through it all, never once letting up. As the minutes went on, he grew more and tired, his screams quieting even though the sensations didn’t. Nevermore was starting to worry a little, but then Eddy’s arms gave out, and he finally lost consciousness as he fell asleep, exhaustion claiming him.

Nevermore removed his hand from Eddy’s relaxed hole, and wiped himself off on a towel. While Eddy had certainly cum – several times in fact – Nevermore was still aching and hard. He pulled out his cock, and stroked it, groaning in delight as he finally got to touch himself. He stared at Eddy’s naked body, and moved him onto his back. His entire front seemed to be drenched in cum, and Nevermore was about to add to it. He stood over Eddy, and began to fuck his fist in earnest, moaning as the pleasure quickly built. A small tremor went through him at how blissed out Eddy looked, and then he was cumming, spurting all over Eddy’s chest and face. 

“Beautiful,” he said with a sigh. Eddy really was the perfect mate for him. No one else would ever do – not that he’d ever want anyone else anyway.

He scooped Eddy into his arms, cradling his limp form and walked towards the washroom. Eddy was covered in sweat and cum, and his skin was still flushed, but his breathing had returned to normal. There didn’t seem to be any damage, but he’d have his medical staff look him over just to make sure.

He took him to the washroom, and cleaned him up as best he could. The changes he had made to Eddy’s body were undone as soon as he passed out, but it gave Nevermore a rather mischievous idea.

“ _All of your erogenous zones will be hypersensitive for the next twenty four hours, and you will become aroused by the smallest touches to any of those areas,”_ he whispered, laughing to himself. There, that would be a bit of fun for the next day. Training would be interesting if nothing else.

Once they were both cleaned up, he had his staff come in and do a quick once over. Eddy was fine, but a bit dehydrated and would need to increase his fluids, as well as a good night sleep. That was perfect timing as it was late, and Nevermore was more than happy to curl up with Eddy’s already sleeping form. He lay Eddy on the bed, and covered his naked body with the blankets, and then climbed in next to him, pulling him into his arms, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward woke up the next morning in a haze, feeling groggy and sore all over, but calm and satisfied and mellow in a way that he hadn’t felt in some time. Not that Nevermore didn’t satisfy him on the regular, but last night had been…. Something else, entirely. He could scarcely believe he was remembering it right. It had been like a dream… a terrifying dream, but a wonderful dream. He turned over on his side towards where Nevermore was laying, his arm tucked around his waist, and he snuggled in closer.

He had a wonderful idea for how to thank him, a slow smile spreading across his face. He carefully and slowly shuffled himself down under the covers, making certain not to wake Nevermore, inching his way bit by bit until he was completely enveloped in blankets. It was warm and cozy and it smelled like Nevermore. He kept shuffling lower until he was nuzzling into his still soft cock, licking his lips at the thought of Nevermore’s face when he awoke.

Carefully he wrapped his arms around his hips, and took his cock all the way into his mouth, and began to suck. He heard a moan come from Nevermore’s lips as his Master shifted in the bed, slowly waking up. Edward hummed, looking up at him with dreamy eyes, and Nevermore sighed, his fingers sliding into his hair.

“Mmmorning,” he hummed. Edward responded by swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock, which made Nevermore gasp and buck his hips, driving himself deeper into his throat. “Fuck, love, that’s so hot. Ah!” Nevermore moaned as he watched him, eyes locked on his.

Edward grinned to himself, pushing to take him in deeper. Nevermore was fully hard now, and Edward could feel him filling out his mouth, stretching his throat. He began to pick up the pace now that Nevermore was completely awake, pulling him towards himself to take more of him into his mouth, and then drawing back to drag his tongue along the underside over and over again. He knew what Nevermore liked now, after so long with him, and had one very specific goal in mind: make him cum down his throat.

He moaned, bobbing his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks around him and savouring the taste, continuing even if he made himself gag a few times. He felt Nevermore’s hands clenching on the back of his head, fist tangled up in his hair, rough like he liked it. He began to fuck into his throat, and soon all Edward had to do was hold on, as Nevermore pushed into him again and again. It didn’t take long for him to cum, his body trembling as he came with a breathy moan, his hips slowly moving up and down as he settled down, and finally released Edward entirely.

“Well, I’m awake now,” he said, with a laugh, as he let Edward up. “What brought that on?” Nevermore asked. Edward had slipped off of his cock with a satisfied little purr of contentment, licking his lips and stretching lazily beside him. Nevermore’s arms encircled him, pulling him close, and Edward shuddered at his touch, the soft feeling of his body against his skin. Nevermore’s fingertips moved over him, and as he pulled him in for a kiss, he felt like lightning had struck his entire body. Oh, he must really still be feeling it from last night. Heat rose to his cheeks but he tried to ignore it…. It really wasn’t play time, given that he knew they had to do training today. He smiled.

“Just a quick thank you for last night, Master… god, that was glorious.” He felt like he could melt just remembering it. He felt a shiver down his spine as he nuzzled in closer, giving a few quick nipping kisses to Nevermore’s neck.

“It was an amazing night. I hope you remember it for a long time – I know I will,” Nevermore said with a mischievous smile, and a twinkle in his eyes. If Edward hadn’t known any better he’d have said Nevermore was trying to rile him up. He sucked in a breath as he felt the brush of Nevermore’s thumb across his nipple. He had barely touched him, and yet it had made everything in his body sing with pleasure. He felt heat across his face and his ears as he tried to goad Nevermore into giving him just a little more, kissing at him and touching him back.

“None of that,” Nevermore said with a chuckle. He sat up. “We have training to do. Now, let’s grab a quick breakfast and get to work,” He gave him one last quick little peck as he climbed out of bed. Nevermore was already pulling out the training gear, and Edward allowed himself a few moments of pouting before he got up as well, reluctant to get out of the bed, especially with his whole body feeling so agitated. He took a few more deep breaths to calm down, steadying himself, and nodded as he got up and started getting dressed.

“Come along, Eddy – daylight is burning!” Nevermore called over his shoulder as he headed down to the kitchen.

Edward soon found that getting dressed was a problem.

His body felt alive still, like his skin was ready for more touch, and even as he pulled the training clothes on, he found that each time the fabric moved over his nipples or his neck or thighs or, of course, his cock and balls, it made his shudder, that delicious swimmy feeling in his stomach moving and making him want to moan.

He had to get it under control. Nevermore wouldn’t let him be lazy about training, not with the mission coming up… he followed after him quickly to the dinning room, determined to ignore his growing arousal. Thankfully his training pants weren’t too tight… so he hoped his quickly growing erection wouldn’t be too noticeable.

Breakfast went by rather quietly. Edward was trying to not let on to how aroused he still was, but he couldn’t get squirming a little in his seat, and he still felt unbearably warm. He picked away at his food, desperately trying to focus on it and not his growing erection. Damn it, why couldn’t he calm down? There would be time to play later, but right now he needed to focus!

“I need to do some quick set up. Can you clean up here, and then meet me in the training room?” Nevermore asked. Edward nodded quickly, glad for the chance to be on his own for a few minutes. He got up and started putting away the dishes as Nevermore disappeared down to the training room.

He was feeling very nervous about the training session. He wandered down after Nevermore when he was done having tidied up, and found it was a little warmer than usual, which didn’t help matters. He got into the pool, looking around for Nevermore even as the warm water soothed and relaxed his muscles. It felt nice… too nice.

“Same as usual?” He asked when he saw him. He was trying to ignore how the water made his clothes cling to his body. His cock was still hard, and he hoped it would go down soon because there was no way in hell Nevermore wouldn’t be able to see it now. And, knowing him, he would no doubt mercilessly tease him about it.

“Not quite,” Nevermore said. “Since you did so well last time, I’ve made a few alterations to keep things interesting for you,” he said. He held up a kind of gun that Edward hadn’t seen before, and before he could say anything, he shot what looked like a kind of webbing at him. Edward tried to dodge out of the way but it caught him off guard, and his eyes went wide as he felt the web stretch around him, pulling tight against his skin and _oh dear god_ that felt incredible, which was a problem. He clenched his jaw, taking in deep breaths as he tried to process the sensation, which was shooting tingling little shivers through his flesh.

“That’s the first new one,” Nevermore called out, before switching to a second gun and firing three shots in rapid succession, hitting Edward in the chest. This shot little balls, which exploded on impact, rippling energy across his chest that had his nipples standing on end and heat rushing through his skin. He whimpered, stumbling back a little in the water. “And that’s the second,” Nevermore said with a grin. “Let’s see what you can do.”

“Uh, Master-” He started, when another shot was fired before he’d had a chance. He only barely managed to dodge it, trying to get his wits about him in time. Nevermore had launched directed into the training session, and Edward was expected to get to it, and quickly. He swallowed, raising his arm and bringing a sweep of water up in a shield that he rested on his forearm. He started racing through the water, getting his feet on it and using it as a platform to jump and twirl to avoid and evade as usual.

Moving today felt difficult, as every step he took made his clothes rub against his body, and the water wasn’t helping. It clung to him, and his cock was tight in his pants. His distraction made him stumble a few times, clipped by Nevermore’s shots, and the tightening webbing only made him come to a shuddering halt each time, giving Nevermore enough time to hit in with the exploding pellets. And each time he got hit his body responded, singing with pleasure at the stimulation. Soon he was panting, his face flushed and his body shaking, trying to bat away a bullet with a sweep of water, only to take a shot to his thigh.

“Ma..Master… I think..” He swallowed, after about half an hour of being unable to get his head in the game. The more he got hit the more distracted he was, which only made him get hit more. “I think… you really did a number on me last night… I’m still… a bit sensitive…”

“Oh?” Nevermore asked innocently. “Well, you _have_ been working hard this past week so I suppose we could take a break if you’d like. You are looking rather flushed.” He hopped down from his perch, and walked along the perimeter of the pool, closer to Edward. “Come, let’s see if we can’t help you feel better,” He held out a hand for him, to help him out of the water.

Edward gave a sigh of relief, shaking still as he reached to take Nevermore’s hand and step out of the pool. He felt unbearably aroused, even after all of that… it was almost as though the training weapons had been designed with arousing him in mind. He shook off a stray web that had tightened itself around his upper body, and then wiped some of the water from his eyes. He looked at Nevermore with a suspicious smirk.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were doing it on purpose,” he griped with a bit of a pout to his lips. He didn’t really trust the offer of a break; Nevermore was generally quite strict with these things… just what was he planning?

“Hmm, I may be trying something new with my powers,” Nevermore said cryptically, and laughed when Edward made a face at him. “Also -” he added. “You really _have_ been pushing hard, and I think that a day of feeling good wouldn’t hurt – as long as we don’t go quite as hard as we did last night. I may have been told off – which reminds me – drink more water,” he said, passing him three bottles for him to drink from.

“And I know what you’re going to say, ‘But Master, if you wanted to give me the day off, why make me train for the last half hour?’, and the answer, my pet, is that it was fun,” he said. He stopped for a moment, and then gave Edward a soft smile. “You make my life fun,” Then he clapped his hands, and gave a small cough. “Enough of that – let’s go play.” He grinned.

Edward blinked as he took a long swig of water, and then looked at Nevermore for a moment. He couldn’t help laughing. “And here I thought I was just losing it. Say, did you actually make my entire body feel as sensitive as my cock last night, or did I just dream that? Because I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. You’re ridiculous. And amazing. Fuck.” He sidled over to him, swaying his hips as he walked, because damn it if Nevermore was going to use dirty tricks to get him all riled up, he could at least return the favour.

“What other terrible, awful things can you do to me while I’m _supposed_ to be training?” He grinned. He was hardly able to believe sometimes, how lucky he was. Nevermore was the most feared person in the entire city, possibly the entire country, and here he spent his time coming up with impossible sexcapades for Edward to enjoy. His life really was ludicrously charmed.

“Oh, I can do just about anything my mind can come up with to you, as long as I put limits on it. As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, I wouldn’t want you sensitive like this forever,” he explained.

“For now, though, I do have a few ideas – and of course I welcome any of your own as well,” he said. “For example, I could make you addicted to cum, and then make you flexible enough to suck your own cock. I could make you horny but unable to cum, or to cum every time a certain word is said to you. I could make you feel like you’re being fucked every time I call you ‘pet’, or I could make it that you have a hard-on that won’t go down no matter how much you cum. I can do anything my heart desires…and anything your heart desires too,” he told him.

“Tell me, Eddy, what is it that you’d like to try?” he asked.

Edward felt like his mind had short circuited, staring at Nevermore while his heartbeat picked up exponentially. He stood there for a moment, looking at him like a deer in the headlights, thinking of all of the things that Nevermore was describing. They all sounded terrifying, uncomfortable, embarrassing, and…. Incredibly sexy. He couldn’t believe how hot all of those ideas sounded. His cock gave a leap at the thought of all of them.

“I bet you could make it so that my ass self lubricates when I’m horny…” He murmured, “You could probably make my cock so big it’s useless, a glorified decoration that makes me unable to walk or move or do anything but lay there and be touched. You could make me totally paralyzed so you could move me around like a ragdoll, you wouldn’t have to tie me up at all to have your way with me. Oh, god, you could make my throat as sensitive as my ass so I can’t help wanting your cock down my throat at all times.” He swallowed, thinking of a million ideas all at once.

“Some of them could be permanent… you could make it so that you have key words that would make me cum whenever you want from now on, that only work for you…”

“I’ll let you choose a word, and I’ll choose one, how’s that sound?” Nevermore asked. “Maybe mine can be a surprise,” he added.

“As for today, I think I’ll turn you into a sex toy for my pleasure,” he said, laughing. “I’m going to stuff every single one of your holes, including your urethra – and each of them will be slick and open for me. I’ll even make your cock bigger for today just so I can shove something big and hard in there for you,” he purred. “Really stuff you full,” he said. “Maybe I should even turn your little nipples into tiny cocks, so you can cum from more places?” he teased, tweaking one for show. “I want every bit of you to be able to leak and gush with excitement,” he said.

“If you’d like to add anything else to today’s fun, now’s the time, pet,” he told him.

Edward could hardly contain his arousal, stifling his breathing and leaning his forehead against Nevermore’s chest, putting his hands out to cling to him. “Fuuuck… that’s hot, Master…” He breathed, his cock very hard now, and his hips slowly grinding against Nevermore’s body. “I want… everything you could possibly think to do to me…. But your right, Maybe not all at once. Those sound like a fantastic combination.” he said with a smirk, even as his body was shaking. “How about you pick the word… surprise me. I don’t want to know it’s coming. Or, if you really want one from me…. How about ‘Undertow’.” He winked.

Another thought occurred to him for a moment, something even kinkier and more extreme, and he looked up to meet Nevermore’s eyes. “You know, you could also make it so that I feel pain as pleasure, and then beat my ass until I cum. We could have a real sparring match, I’ll be the hero nobly fighting against the _terrible,_ evil villain… until you bring me down, force me to the ground and ravish me into submission.” His eyes twinkled at the thought; the feeling of being helpless before him, of being defeated and overwhelmed.. It made him so excited he could hardly think.

“That’s so delicious,” Nevermore purred. “How about all of the above?” he asked. “I’d love to watch you spar with me while stuffed to the brim, your enormous cock getting in the way, squeezed into your clothes,” he said. “And I know exactly what word I’m going to use. But I’m definitely keeping it as a secret,” he told him with a wink.

“Hmm, we’ll need to go to a different room for this I think. Come, let’s go to the second playroom.” The second play room was much more sparse than the first one, designed for activities requiring space – like suspension. It was also good for recording since there was nothing to get in the way of a camera. It would do quite nicely with the padded floor, and room to move about without any risk of damage. “Now, let’s get started.”

He stalked over towards Edward, looking him over from head to toe, and Edward shivered in delight just anticipating what was about to happen.

“ _For the next six hours the following conditions will apply, ending at the sixth hour: Eddy’s ass hole, throat, nipples and urethra will all be slick as if coated in a constant stream of lube. His cock will now grow to fall past his knees, and as thick as his forearm. His urethra will be able to take any dildo, vibrator, or cock inside of it. His throat will feel as sensitive as his ass hole and prostate, that even swallowing turns him on. His prostate will double in sensitivity. His nipples will grow one inch, and look like small cocks, and they will ejaculate when his cock does. His urethra, ass hole and nipples will all be open and leaking the lube. All pain will feel like pleasure,”_ he said, setting the terms for the next six hours.

Edward gasped as he felt his body start to changes the second Nevermore spoke the words. Reality shifted, altered, and he felt his body becoming hot and heavy and… _wet_. He shuddered, feeling his cock hang heavy in his pants, his cloths clinging to it. It was difficult to move, and it was so, so _hard_. Stiff and throbbing and aching and leaking… shit… His nipples, erect as well, were rubbing against the fabric of his shirt and he was sure he was going to cum just by breathing. His throat was sore too, a strange ache deep down it that only got worse when he swallowed. His whole body was shaking just trying to stay on his feet.

Nevermore’s booming, supernaturally powerful voice rang out again.

“ _For the next thirty seconds Eddy can’t hear anything I say.”_ Everything went quiet, and Edward could see his lips moving but there were no sounds as he set up the last keyword.

Once thirty seconds had passed, they were ready to start. Nevermore’s face took on a more sinister expression, the kind of expression he imagined he used when he was in full on villain mode. It made Edward ache all over, and he was trembling despite himself. Nevermore began to stalk around him, looking at him with hungry eyes, and he half thought he wasn’t even going to be able to _do_ a sparring match.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little hero _Undertow.”_

Edward’s whole body sang with pleasure. He gasped, feeling the sudden orgasm rush through him, his body clenching around it, and it was all he could do to keep from letting his knees buckle and bring him to the ground already. Even as his clothes were getting soaked with cum, he grit his teeth and sucked in a deep breath.

“Nevermore… You won’t get away with this. I won’t let you.” His breathing was ragged, but he dropped into a fighting stance, and swept in at him with punch aimed squarely at his jaw.

Nevermore twisted out of the way, and Edward felt him grab his arm and wrench it behind his back, and then punched him in the side before darting out of the way of his retaliation. Edward _reeled_ from the punch, moaning out loud as pleasure impacted him, as his skin got hot and his muscles sang. He could feel more slick leaking out of him as he panted, and whirled to turn on the villain he was facing with all the dignity he could muster, which wasn’t a lot. His stance was more crouched than usual, but he didn’t let that stop him from continuing, even as every movement he took made him want to double over on the ground.

“I should warn you, Martha has taught me some mean tricks,” he said, and there was a vicious grin on his face. “Tell me, little hero, what makes you think you can stop someone like me?” he asked, putting more distance between them. “Look at you. So weak, and pathetic, with such a _lewd_ body to match. You don’t stand a chance,” he snarled.

“I’ll stop you… because justice is on my side!” He took the opportunity to ham up the hero dialogue… lines like that weren’t anything he’d have ever seriously said when he had been a hero, but it was more fun than not so why not go nuts? He came in again, lunging towards him and then ducking to aim a punch at Nevermore’s stomach. But he was also ready to sweep his leg at his knee while Nevermore was distracted dealing with his fist.

Nevermore had to laughed as he blocked the punch. Edward felt a thrill of victory as he succeeded in sweeping out his legs, sending him tumbling, but Nevermore’s agility was on point. He took the opportunity to knock Edward off balance on his way down, returning the favour and sending both of them toppling over onto their backs.

“Justice may be on your side, but I fight dirty,” Nevermore said, laughing as he rolled and pinned Edward down beneath him. Edward gasped as he felt his cock pressed up against his, and Nevermore ground down onto it, sending pleasure shooting through his body.

“You could never hope to defeat me,” Nevermore cooed. “After all, you’re not a hero – you’re a _whore_ ,” he said, letting the second command word slide off his tongue.

Edward’s body convulsed at that word, and he felt another orgasm rush through him. He gasped, his body going tight for a moment as he rode it out, cum drenching his pants again. Oh, oh so _that_ was how it was… _That_ word. He shuddered, a thrill of excitement through his body as he processed it. Then he grit his teeth and retaliated, turning his hips to buck Nevermore off of him and try to pin him down instead. He was moaning as he moved now, shaking, but still trying to get another blow in, this time striking forward with his knee. He made himself keep moving; if he couldn’t get his accuracy up to get in a hit, he would try to go for quantity. Make himself flail and punch so much that he overwhelmed his opponent, or at the very least make himself a pain in the ass to deal with.

A few of them landed. Nevermore was doing well at avoiding the majority of his strikes though, until finally he he rolled into a standing position, and stomped on one of Edward’s flailing arms, pinning it in place. Edward gasped in a strangled, keening moan as he felt Nevermore’s foot land on his arm, pinned down and reeling with pleasure. Then he felt a swift kick connecting with his side. Nevermore growled when he kept trying to fight back, despite the singing pleasure in every fibre of his body.

“Maybe you need a reminder of what you are,” he hissed. “ _Whore.”_ He said again, and Edward was panting and whining as he came again, his hips uselessly rutting upwards. He was getting tired from the exertion now, breathing hard, his hair drenched with sweat, and his eyes were glassy from all the stimulation. Nevemore’s foot came down to grind on his still spilling cock.

  
  


“Oh, _fuuuuck…”_ He whimpered, looking up at Nevermore with a swell of admiration. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get up again right now if he even tried, so instead he limply propper his upper body up on his elbows, even as his cock was still pinned under Nevermore’s heel. “Remind me.” He choked out, looking at Nevermore with a challenging glare.

Nevermore grinned, and pressed his foot down harder. “Come now, _Undertow._ There’s no denying you’re a _whore_ ,” he said with a malicious sneer as Edward screamed in pleasure. “You’ve been ejaculating this entire fight, cumming from the abuse, like the little masochist you are. Your obscene cock has been dragging you down, swaying between your legs so much your pants can’t even hide it. You’re soaked in some strange liquid – are you sick perhaps? Or maybe you just have a perfect _whore_ body that’s made to be fucked. Shall we put it to the test?” he asked. Nevermore got off of him, and walked over to a hidden door, and opened it to reveal a wide range of sex toys. He pulled out two enormous dildos, a couple of vibrators that could be attached to a body, and some rope.

“Let’s show the world what you really are,” Nevermore said. He grabbed Edward by the arms, and he had gone so limp, he barely managed to pretend to struggle as he began to tie him up. He pulled them painfully tight behind Edward’s back, and then tore off his clothes like they were tissue paper.

“Let’s see how tough your justice is now,” he teased. Slowly he slid one of the dildos into Edward’s ass, and he moaned openly, spreading his legs for it, letting it in. It went in with ease, his hole loose and ready for it. Then he attached the little vibrators to his ridiculous nipples, sliding them onto the length of them. They vibrated, wiggling back and forth, and all Edward could do was arch his back and squirm, a constant sound coming from his mouth, little ‘ah!’ ‘ah!’ ‘ah!’s falling from his lips nonstop.

Then Nevermore grabbed his cock and for a moment everything went white.

“I’m going to stuff your hole here,” he said, and Edward looked down to see him sliding three fingers into it, stretching it open as he screamed and panted. “I hope you’ve enjoyed getting to cum, because soon all your holes will be plugged up,” he told him.

He took the dildo, and pressed it to the opening of his cock, slick and cum coating it, and he began to eased it in, the tip of the dildo pressing into his hole.

“It’s going to be so tight,” he cooed to him, “So full.”

Edward was crying as he felt it, as Nevermore held his cock upright and let gravity do the work of pulling the sounding dildo down into it, letting it descend, deeper and deeper until it was buried inside him, stretching his cock, just the end still visible.

“Perfect.” Nevermore purred at him, stroking his back. “Now, let’s see…there’s one more hole to fill – your pretty mouth. I bet you’d love the taste of my cock. Maybe I should alter reality so you become addicted to it? Maybe I’ll make it so all you need is cum – you’d never eat anything else ever again,” he said, flicking one of Eddy’s nipples which sent him screaming again. “You’d spend all day dreaming of sucking my cock, and if you were naughty you’d go to bed hungry and horny,” he teased him.

Nevermore pulled his cock from his pants, and let it fall across his face. “Suck it,” he ordered.

Edward was out of his mind with the stimulation, his whole body panting and shaking. He was a blubbering mess, his whole body absolutely throbbing with pleasure, a pleasant ache that came in waves through his muscles, thrumming where his hands were roughly tied back.

He wanted nothing more than to get that cock inside of his throat, which was also desperate for the friction, the feel of it, but he kept in the role of defeated hero, shooting him a glare jutting his jaw towards him. “Make me.” His words would have had more impact if they hadn’t been half whimpered, but he snapped his mouth shut and pursed his lips together, waiting for the feeling, that perfect feeling of Nevermore forcing his jaw open again.

Nevermore smiled him before he grabbed Edward by the hair, and pulled harder than he usually did, his other hand squeezing his jaw in a painful grip. “Open up, little hero…. Or I’ll start breaking fingers~” he sang. Edward’s jaw eventually gave way beneath the assault, and Nevermore thrust his cock in, as deep as it would go, and Edward could just hear him moaning as he did so. “Ah, see, isn’t that better?” he asked with a pleased sigh. “Don’t you feel much better now that you’re nothing more than a glorified sex toy?”

Edward’s eyes fluttered as he felt Nevermore’s cock sink into his throat, moaning around his length like he was fucking his ass. He couldn’t help leaning into his thrusts, trying to get more friction, trying to take it deeper, moving back and forth in time with him. It felt so good, he could hardly think, it felt incredible.

He squirmed in the ropes, and felt like he was going to burst from all sides, his whole body leaking and dripping and feeling like he would just melt.

 _“Iss.. sh guud..”_ He whined, voice muffled by Nevermore’s cock. Pleasure was already mounting, he felt crazily high, like he would plummet any second, but all the plugs in his body were keeping him from that final plunge.

“Your mouth is perfect,” Nevermore panted, “I wonder how long I can keep you on edge. After all, I put a six hour limit on your body staying like this. We have six hours to try anything we want with you.”

He fucked Edward’s mouth like it was his job, thrusting hard and fast, moaning and tossing his head back. Edward watched him, groaning himself at how aroused he was, how painfully aching his body was for more release, and he swallowed eagerly around his cock.

Then finally Nevermore came with a cry, and Edward could taste it, feel his seed on his tongue and in his throat. “There you go, _whore_ , your favourite treat.”

Edward gurgled, his eyes rolling back as he felt the wave of orgasm through his body… his tired, oversensitive, trembling body. He wasn’t able to cum fully, the toy in his cock stopping him up, forcing his orgasm back down as he quaked, mind focused only on swallowing down Nevermore’s cock as his cum shot down his throat.

He sucked in a breath to try to steady himself as Nevermore slipped from his mouth, whimpering at the loss of the cock stuffing his throat and stretching out his lips. He didn’t think he had ever cum this much in his life and he was dripping, his body absolutely slick with fluid now like some kind of…. Well, like a slut, a whore, a sex toy, everything Nevermore had said.

Fuck, he loved it. He looked up at Nevermore with awe in his eyes.

“Thank you… for your cum…” he breathed, still trying to put his mind back together.

“Well done, little hero – or should it be little cum slut? Yes, that suits you much better. Maybe that should be your new name – Cum Slut,” he said, laughing. “Now what to do with you for the next -” he said, paused to look at his watch. “Five hours and ten minutes?”


	7. Chapter 7

Nevermore was enjoying toying with Eddy, making him sing so beautifully as he came over and over again. There were moments when he thought he could spend the rest of his life taking him apart piece by piece, putting him back together only to do it all over again. Of course, there was more to their relationship than sex, and he loved every aspect of Eddy, not just his wanton side. Still, he was having _fun_. 

“Oh! I know! It just arrived last week, and I’ve been so busy being a villain I just haven’t gotten around to trying it yet,” Nevermore said. He walked over to a wall, and hit a switch that opened a hole in the floor. Rising out of it was a machine, one end with a dildo on a piston that came out of the seat, and the other end was with a masturbation sleeve. On the seat was a massager meant to stimulate the balls and the perineum. 

“Yes, this will do nicely,” he said. “But I think you’ll need something just a bit bigger,” he mused. He switched out the dildo for the one in Eddy’s ass, removing it from him so he could attach it to the fucking machine. He then got a different sleeve, one that had a lot more stretch and give and replaced that too. 

Once it was set up, he picked up Eddy, and sat him on the machine, situating the dildo so it was already partly inside him, and the sleeve so it was around his thick elongated cock. He removed the dildo from his cock, and grabbed a large set of anal beads, and slid those in instead. He also exchanged the vibrators on his nipples, with clamps – those made Eddy wail.

“Almost perfect,” he said. He wanted to add one more thing. He went to the toys, and inside he found the gag he was searching for. It had a dildo facing inwards on it, and he slid it into Eddy’s mouth, buckling it into place. He could see where it bulged a bit in his throat. “Now you’re perfect. I think though I’ll untie your hands so you don’t fall off,” he said, unleashing his hands from behind his back, and placing them on the stabilizing handles. “There, you go. Have fun!” he said, as he flicked the switch.

The machine whirred to life, and he watched as Eddy hung on with everything he had, ready to catch him, or hold him in place if he started to waver.  
  
Eddy screamed as the machine turned on and started to fuck him. Tears streamed down his face, and for a moment he was worried he’d black out. Nevermore looked every bit the part of the sinister villain, lording over his fallen foe, and Eddy still leaned in towards him, reached for him, hardly able to keep himself upright. He was making a constant gurgling, keening sound deep in his throat, shaking and rutting his hips back and forth in time with the machine.  
  
Eddy was close to cumming again, and he leaned over. Nevermore realized that it wasn’t because he wasn’t holding on but because he wanted his touch. He debated for a moment if he should give it, if it would break character too much, but then he had an idea.

He wrapped his arms around Eddy, gently tugging at the clamps as he nuzzled against him.

“That’s it, little hero. Fall into the darkness, become a villain,” he said. “Give in to me, and become mine forever,” he told him. It wasn’t so dissimilar from how they had come together in the first place. “Wouldn’t you like to feel this good, always, and forever? You could be my sidekick instead, you could live a life of pleasure, your only job outside of stopping those do-gooders would be to serve as my personal toy – wouldn’t you love that?” he cooed.

He trailed his hands over Eddy, touching his stomach, and sides, over his neck and shoulders, and across his face.

“You’d become the ultimate slut – maybe I could send you on infiltration missions, and you could fuck the information out of people? Wouldn’t that be nice? You’d have a cock in you every day. After all, you can’t really fight with a body like this, can you?” he taunted. “With a ridiculous cock, and enormous nipples, every hole leaking, begging to be fucked – you’re practically useless as it is,” he told him.

“No, a _whore_ like you is good for nothing but this,” he said.  
  
Eddy came again, his back arching, leaning into Nevermore’s arms, screaming around the gag. Every bit of him was dripping cum, and sweat and tears. He leaned his head against Nevermore’s shoulder, crying and looking up at him. It was interesting to watch as he held himself steady with his hands, but his whole body was caught in the rhythm of movement.  
Nevermore let him have another orgasm or two before he flicked off the machine, and helped Eddy down. As much as he would love to leave him there for hours, his body climaxing over and over, he also wanted to rehydrate him. He left the nipple clamps, and added a gigantic buttplug, and pulled the beads from his cock, letting a long string of thick cum leak out with it. He then removed the gag, and set Eddy in his lap, and handed him a bottle of water.

“Drink,” he said.

Eddy downed the bottle, and then another after that, and half of one more on top of it. Nevermore pet his hair, and rubbed his back, and then once he was done drinking, he lay him in his arms.

“Tell me your deepest fantasy,” Nevermore said. “Tell me something so dirty, so absolutely filthy and wrong that you’d be afraid to even say it. I want to hear the darkness inside you,” he told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let it all out.”  
  
Eddy shuddered, curling towards Nevermore and leaning his head on his chest. That little session had been incredibly intense, and he knew his body was still aching, still needing more, despite the exhaustion. Nevermore’s little reality alterations were still keeping him just on the verge of orgasm at all times. Eddy hummed for a moment, pondering that question. He shivered, his eyes unfocused for a moment before he answered.

“You mean aside from…. Everything we’ve just done?” Eddy panted, almost flippantly. “God, every day with you is a fantasy come true.” Then he seemed to remember they were playing still. “Break my mind… I want to be defeated, to fight and lose… tortured and interrogated until I give in. Do. Your. Worst.” He put a defiant expression on his face as he looked up at him, punctuating each word individually for emphasis. 

Nevermore loved that idea. He picked Eddy up, and got some rope, and tied up his wrists, hanging him from the ceiling by them. His arms groaned under the pressure, and his toes just touched the floor.

“Spill all your secrets, scum,” he snarled. “I want to know it all – your name, your age, your favourite colour – nothing gets by me,” he snapped. 

He went over, to a different compartment, and pulled out a specially made taser. It was a baton that sent out electric currents when it hit skin, and Eddy was very naked. Nevermore grinned. He walked around Eddy, and let him see the baton. He might have thought he was just in for a beating, but this was so much more.

“Start talking,” he said.  
  
Eddy watched him, hungrily eyeing the baton. Nevermore could see the desire within him, and wanted nothing more than to give him everything he wanted. Eddy clung to the ropes he was suspended by, shuffling his feet on the ground and watching Nevermore like a hawk.  
  
“I won’t talk… You can’t make me.” He growled, huffing a snarl of his own. Nevermore was impressed he could still talk, and think, and put on so much bravado. Especially given how hard and dripping his cock still was.

“Very well,” Nevermore said. “The hard way it is,” he cackled before smacking the baton against Eddy’s leaking cock. He listened to Eddy’s beautiful screams as the electrical current went through his cock. He pulled back, and then wacked the baton across his nipples as well.

“Feel like talking yet?” he asked. Nevermore circled around him, looking for places to hit next. He kicked Eddy’s feet apart, and poked his balls with the stick, watching them twitch and bounce with the electricity.  
  
“N..n..Never!” Edward shouted, between gasping pants and screams. His feet slipped for a moment, making him fall so that his arms were caught by the rope, and he screamed again.  
He spat on the ground, defiantly looking up at Nevermore. It wasn’t very intimidating, given how wrecked he looked.  
  
“I’ll never talk, you bastard!” Eddy cried out.

“I thought you might say that,” he said. He picked up Eddy’s cock, and slid the baton into his urethra, letting it sing inside him as he pushed it in deeper and deeper.

“It’s fine,” Nevermore called out over Eddy’s cries. “We have several hours left before I have to end things,” he said. “Of course, if this doesn’t work, I’ll have to escalate -” he said with a long, put upon sigh.

“I have a knife with your name on it. I’ll happily take off a finger, or scar you up until no one can recognize you,” he said, smiling at the thought. Eddy would look so lovely dripping in blood – so long as Nevermore was the one to put it there. Maybe he could carve a cute little raven into him, to match his collar. In the meantime, Eddy’s cock was still twitching away as he wiggled the baton about inside him.

Eddy screamed, moaning and squirming and rutting against the baton until another orgasm crashed through him, making his whole body shake and writhe. He was panting, groaning as cum spilled out around the baton, over the edge of overstimulated, and his head was hanging on his chest now, unable to hold it up.  
  
His eyes lit up at the promise of a knife, however, and Nevermore knew exactly what he was going to do.

“You don’t fucking scare me,” Eddy huffed, out of breath but still holding strong.

“No?” Nevermore said with vicious glee. “Let’s test that, shall we?” he asked. He left the room for a moment and grabbed a knife that was usually reserved for combat purposes. It was deadly sharp, made to kill. Nevermore would have to be quite careful with it.

He came back in, and Eddy was squirming again. Good, he wanted some fight left in him. He showed him the knife, letting the light catch on the edge of it.

“You know, people have been killed by this knife,” he said, tone light, and conversational. “The way it feels to plunge a knife into someone’s gut, feel their blood spilling out over your hand, hot and wet – there’s nothing quite like it,” he told him. Nevermore made a quick motion, cutting a thin line across Eddy’s cheek, and blood leaked out. Nevermore leaned forward, and licked up the trail of blood dripping down his face.

“Now the real fun starts,” Nevermore purred. He trailed the tip of the blade along Eddy’s skin, raising a red line, but not drawing blood. “Where to cut I wonder,” he hummed. He circled him, trying to pick the perfect place. Yes, he had just the spot. Nevermore sliced through the rope holding him up, making Eddy fall to the ground, his hands still bound, and Nevermore stepped on his stomach, pinning him there, before straddling him, sitting on his hips, knees on either side.

“Yes, right here, I’ll mark you up – let everyone know you fell to me. Even if you escape, you’ll never escape me – not really,” he said. Eddy’s eyes were staring at him as he cut into his skin. He followed the design on the collar, creating a raven, adding details. It was large, spanning his chest, and there was blood dripping everywhere. When he was done, Nevermore sat back and admired his work, licking more of Eddy’s blood, this time from the blade.

“Perfection – a vision of beauty,” he said with a content sigh. 

“You know, it doesn’t actually matter if you talk – I know everything there is to know about you. I know your name, and where you’re from, your favourite colour, how you sleep – I know it all Eddy, and there’s nothing you could tell me that I won’t already know,” he said. “Which means nothing you would have said or done would have saved you,” he told him, patting his cheek. “You’re trapped here, forever, and we’re going to have so much fun together,” he said, kissing him deep, getting blood all over his shirt from where it pressed against Eddy’s chest.

“Aren’t you lucky?” he asked.

Eddy had cum three times in succession as Nevermore cut into him. He sucked in breath after breath. His face was drenched in sweat and tears, he sat up on his elbows, hissing at how good the sting of the cuts felt, and leaned in for another kiss, seeking Nevermore’s lips with his own.  
  
“Eddy,” he panted, shaking, “My name is Edward, but people call me Eddy…I’m 21.. I like the colour blue… and… and I’m very lucky… so lucky… Master…” His voice was hoarse as he whispered the words, rough and scratchy. He reached for him, clung to him and Nevermore was all too happy to cling to him in return.

Eddy looked down at his chest, and giggled, a little delirious from the whole scene.  
  
“Feels… so good…”

  
  


“Would you like to see it?” Nevermore asked, helping him up. “See how obscene you look, and how beautiful with your new marking?” he said as he helped him over to the back wall. He turned a panel, and there was a mirror. Nevermore looked at them both – Eddy with his glassy eyes, dripping in sweat, cum and blood. His ridiculous cock hung heavily between his legs, his nipples so hard still, his lips red from sucking cock and kissing. Nevermore was also covered in blood, his dark shirt stained with it. He was glad he had pulled his hair back that morning, or it would be a mess by then.

“Look at yourself – take it all in,” he whispered.

Eddy seemed mesmerized by his reflection, a smile on his face as he leaned back against Nevermore. His eyes sparkled as he looked back at him. “Me… _you_ look amazing, Master. I love it when you use your evil voice, you know…” he gave a happy, sated sigh. “You’re so imposing… intimidating… and covered in blood, it’s such a good look. You should be covered in blood more often.” 

“Aw, you’re too sweet, pet,” he said. “Times almost up now, is there anything else you want before you turn back into yourself?” he asked, smiling down at him, he tucked Eddy into his chest, kissing his jaw, neck, and shoulders. “Or would you like me to make you cum a few more times with a keyword?” he asked, grinning. “I’m not sure I should though – you might pass out again,” he said, laughing.

“I love you so much,” he said, voice soft. “I’d almost like to keep you like this, but I feel like I’d lose some of the other parts of you that are so wonderful,” he said. “But there’s nothing stopping us from doing this again whenever we want,” he said.  
  
Eddy snuggled in closer to him, his body worn and spent, and soft with satisfaction. “Oh yes, any time Master, any time you want. But for right now… I just want to be close to you.” He wrapped his arms around him, leaning in and breathing in the scent of him. Nevermore pressed a small kiss to his forehead.  
  
“I _am_ lucky…” he whispered, “Of all the people you break, you decided to keep me, and I love you for it, you’re incredible. You make me feel so special… loved… wanted, all the time. That’s why… I want to do this mission so much. Because I love this life, here, with you, and everyone in the villain league, and I don’t want anyone messing with it.” He leaned up to kiss Nevermore’s neck. He could tell he was feeling emotionally raw, and there were tears in his eyes as he spilled his feelings.  
  
“I can’t stand the thought of this new guy starting shit… even though I know you could handle anything, you shouldn’t have to. I want to…. Protect you, even if you don’t need it.” He blushed, and Nevermore, pulled him into a tight hug. He could understand that only too well. 

“Would it be too cheesy if I told you that you’re my hero?” he said. “It’s true you know. I can’t even tell you how miserable and lonely I was before you came into my life. I never thought myself even capable of falling in love with anyone, let alone loving them as much as I love you,” he told him. If Eddy could be honest, so could he.

“I’m – I’m so afraid of losing you, but I want you to be able to do things as well, I want you to understand and know how much I need you, and want you. Promise me, love, that if anything bad happens, you’ll get yourself out -” he said, swallowing back emotion. “I don’t want to be without you,” he confessed in a small, shaking voice. He squeezed Eddy even closer, not ever wanting to let go.

“And please know that this doesn’t reflect on my faith in you or your skills – many very skilled and powerful people have been hurt by these villains – I worry that they’ll have a power you won’t be able to overcome on your own, like so many others so far,” he said. “It would be so much easier for me to just snap my fingers and end them, but everyone wants more intel first,” he grumbled. “Ridiculous,” he huffed. “We’re a league of villains, not bleeding hearts -” he said as he buried his face in Eddy’s neck, inhaling the scents that were enveloping him.“Maybe we’re all going soft,” he said against his skin.

Eddy laughed a little. “Scout’s honor, I will be extremely careful, and if I’m discovered I will prioritize getting away over combat. This is a stealth mission, if all goes well their powers won’t matter because I won’t engage with anyone anyways.” He smiled, moving up to kiss at Nevermore’s lips. “And once I bring back the intel you need, I can’t wait to watch you wreck them for daring to try to move in on your turf. It’s absolutely unacceptable, and someone’s going to have to lay down the law for them, after all.”  
  
Eddy stretched a little, looking down at himself as the time limit on Nevermore’s temporary realities ran out, and his body started to return to normal. He would likely be in pain now, and he knew he would need some care.  
  
“What do you say you plunk me into a bath, Master? I think I need some cleanup after…” he gestured around the room, “all of that.”

Nevermore laughed.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea,” he said, laying a kiss to Eddy’s cheek. He did a quick clean up, and looked back at Eddy’s bleeding chest and cheek. “And maybe a few bandages…or healing,” he added. “That’s going to be one hell of a pretty scar,” he said. Nevermore went over and picked Eddy up into his arms. He walked them up to their room, and into the washroom. 

There were all kinds of soaps, ointments, and salts that they had gathered for after their play sessions. He made a small concoction of them, and poured it into the water, watching it swirl up, and bubble a bit. Nevermore stripped down, and got in, and then helped Eddy in, arranging them so Eddy was sitting between his legs, and leaning back against him. The hot water would help with the aches and pains, and the oils and salts, would help keep any risk of infection at bay.

“Oh, I don’t know if I mentioned this, but we’re going to need to go on a bit of a day trip for this mission. They’re on the other side of the city, which isn’t the problem so much as that they’re far out at sea. So I thought it might be nice to rent a nice place for just the two of us, and once you’ve gotten the intel we can have a little get away for the weekend,” he said.  
  
Eddy smiled, sinking into the warm water. He leaned back against Nevermore as they soaked in the soaps and bubbles. “Mm, that sounds nice… like a vacation! Not that every day isn’t already a vacation for me but you could probably definitely use the time off. You work too hard.” He turned a little bit in the tub so that he could meet his eyes.  
  
“I could pamper you Master! You’re always pampering me… I think it would be nice to spend some time really making you feel relaxed and happy,” he said and his smile widened.

“Pamper me, hmm?” Nevermore mused. “Wherever do you get such lovely ideas?” he asked, laughing. “I would like that,” he said, kissing the tip of Eddy’s nose. “Maybe we can go on a date, just the two of us this time,” he suggested. “We can pick a place together – or maybe I’ll let you plan the whole thing,” he said, smiling. He wondered what sort of date Eddy would plan. 

“I’ll have to get you a credit card with your name on it,” he said. “I don’t know why I haven’t already – maybe I just like picking out things for you too much,” he said. 

Nevermore grabbed the shampoo, and started to lather up Eddy’s hair. 

“Yes, you’ll plan the date, and we can go out, and make a day of it, and you can spend the entire weekend spoiling me,” he said. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, the idea was too wonderful and sweet. He hosed off Eddy’s hair, and then kissed him on the lips, soft and loving.  
  
Eddy was grinning, and that made Nevermore happy. He leaned back against Nevermore once more, and before he knew it Eddy was falling in and out of sleep in his arms. Nevermore carefully washed his body, and got him some more healing, and made him down some more water. Once he was ready, he carried Eddy off to bed for the night. It was important to get some good amount of rest… because the mission would be there before they knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally it was the day of the mission, and Edward could tell that Nevermore was nervous. He kept puttering around him, asking him if he had everything, if he’d remembered to check over the suit’s functions to be doubly safe. Edward smiled and told him yes, he had, and no, he wasn’t forgetting anything, and yes, he felt ready.

“How are you so calm about this?” Nevermore finally asked as he unlocked the door to the small house they had rented for the weekend. “I haven’t been this nervous since I was…well…maybe ever. You have all the gear Lord Electric made, right? And a snack? Do you need some water? They have water here, I can get you some,” He was rambling. Edward chuckled and leaned up on his toes to kiss his lips.

“I’ll be fine, Master. I promise. Take a deep breath for me.”

Nevermore closed his eyes and did take a deep breath. It seemed to calm him down- he stopped fidgeting at least. Edward smiled, hugging him tight. It was cute how worried he was, and he felt a little bad that he was making him feel this way.

Nevermore’s phone beeped, and Edward let go of him long enough for Nevermore to fumble with getting it out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process.

“Martha says good luck,” Nevermore read out loud. It beeped again. “And ‘don’t choke’,” he said with a sigh. “She means well, I swear.”

Edward laughed and shook his head, kissing him again. “I’ll be fine. Tell Martha thanks for me. I’ll see you in a few days and you better be ready have your socks pampered right off!” He grinned, and then donned his mask, and was off.

He hoped Nevermore would be alright without him… he knew how worried he was. And, if he was honest, if they had been reversed and it was Nevermore off on some away mission that Edward couldn’t monitor and see what was up with, well…. He’d be a little nervous as well. Possibly not _as_ nervous, considering Nevermore’s powers were _ridiculous_ , but still. He understood the feeling, at the very least. But there was nothing for it now. It was time to get underway.

The first thing he had to do was swim.

His suit helped propel him underwater, and he dropped into a leisurely pace as he dove into the water. He knew he needed to save his real energy for later as he went along the sea bottom. He had a GPS tracker in the suit’s wrist that let him see where the ship he was aiming for was, and could tell how far away he was, so all he had to do was follow the little dots and keep on course. Easy peasy.

  
  


  
It took several hours, and they were uneventful. Nothing to see for miles and miles but fish and seaweed. This was the simple part of the task, he knew, and he tried to enjoy being bored for now since it would get a lot more hectic later.

When he finally arrived at the villain’s ship, he carefully rose through the water, releasing some of the pressure valves that Lord Electric had helpfully put in it. They were intended to help with pressure changes when diving or rising, to avoid the bends, and it was a good habit to get into even if Edward didn’t think he’d been deep enough for it to have mattered overly much. He surfaced, carefully keeping close to the boat so as to avoid any prying eyes. And then he started climbing.

He needed to get inside the ship without being seen. The easiest way to do that was to go through the cargo bay, and then make his way from there. He crept into the ship, and then began to walk along carefully from room to room, stepping as silently as possible and avoiding the security cameras by finding the blind spots. What he was really looking for was intel; and for that he needed to access the ship’s computers and records if he could. The more he could learn about this villain the better. First though, he had to find it.

He looked around for a few moments, making sure the coast was clear, and then slipped into the ventilation system. He shuffled forward for a ways, a little annoyed at how cramped and uncomfortable this particular part of the job was, and then stopped after ten or so minutes when he heard voices coming from one of the vents. At first he was nervous about being discovered if he made too much noise, so he held perfectly still, breathing slow and shallow to keep from making even the faintest sound.

“I want Nevermore out of the way tonight! He’s close by, and out of his territory – we may never get another chance like this,” snarled the a deep voice. Edward felt his blood go cold at the mention of Nevermore in particular.

“Don’t worry Boss,” a second voice responded, “We have Memoir on it, with a few of the guys. We’ve got our eyes on him.” There was a shuffling sound as whoever it was that was in that room moved around a little. Edward didn’t dare risk trying to look.

“I don’t want eyes on him, I want him out of the picture. He’s too powerful, and if he gets to us we’re fucked.” The first voice growled. “We’ve been struggling for a foothold for too long, and this is our ticket into one of the biggest territories in the country. We haven’t been killing people just for show – we’re building a bloody empire!” he yelled.

“Memoir will succeed,” A woman’s voice soothed, her voice melodic and soft. Edward had to strain to hear her.

“I know – but this man…he’s more than anyone we’ve fought before. We barely know the depths of what he can do, and we _do_ know that he took down the Heroes Association almost single handedly. He destroyed the greatest hero of our generation with words, and a snap. We can’t be too careful.” The man, who it was clear by now was the leader of this little operation, gave a huff of annoyance.

“Fear not, Sire, he will fall tonight, it has been seen in a vision. You know _his_ sight never fails.” The woman said. Edward frowned. _His_ sight? Who was _he?_

“I know…it’s only because of his visions that we’ve gotten this far. Forgive me, I – I’m just anxious to get to the top of this mountain already,” The boss sounded placated, for the moment.

“Fear not, Sire, we all know it is for our benefit that you worry. Be at ease.” There was a pause, and then the woman’s voice seemed to be singing a wordless song that went on for a short amount of time before the man’s voice resumed, softer and more mellow this time.

“Thank you, my dear. I’m sure Memoir will return with good news,” he said, sounding like he’d just finished an hour at the spa. “Come, let us go have some dinner, and we can discuss our plans for the city together.”

A handful of voices gave a cheer at that, clapping as though he had just said something inspiring. Edward listened to the sound of foot steps and waited for them to recede. The voices got quieter and quieter until he was certain that he was in the clear.

Managing to overhear a meeting led by the big man in charge himself was some kind of luck. Edward was fairly pleased with himself for that one. So they were planning on taking over the city from the villain’s league… unsurprising, considering they had turned down opportunities to meet with the league, and had instead gone about killing operatives and sabotaging their projects. It looked like this guy felt that there wasn’t room enough for him and the league both, and wasn’t planning on sharing.

Edward thought he was at least smart to realize that he’d need to get Nevermore out of the picture first if he wanted to have any hope of successfully conducting a takeover. But that was where his smarts ended; if he was _really_ smart, he’d realize the folly of the whole operation. He would never be able to take Nevermore, not in a million years. Edward smiled to himself; he was looking forward to seeing him try it.

In the meantime, it was good luck that all the upper members of this little group were going to be together in the dining room for the next little bit. It gave Edward time to break into the main control room. There was a guard stationed inside the room, and he sighed with a roll of his eyes before he got into position. He waited until the guard was standing almost directly beneath him, and then dropped down behind him, using the electric shock pad in the hand of his glove to quickly knock him unconscious.

He clapped his hands together, pleased with himself. “Technically, still haven’t been seen.” He said to himself with a cocky little smile. He quickly located and smashed the security cameras. They would know he was there eventually but he’d be long gone before they caught up, if all went well. He grinned, and then went about downloading every scrap of information available off of their computers: operative dossiers, plan details, resource locations, ally names and trade sources. Everything they would need to put them down.

Next, he planned, he would get back in the vents and do a little spying. Since he knew where the bigwigs were, after all. This was going perfectly. More intel directly from the horse’s mouth wouldn’t go amiss, and with the ship’s layout downloaded he now had a pretty good idea where to go to. He made his way through to the dining room, going as slowly as humanly possible as he got closer to his target. It wouldn’t do to be discovered listening from the vents, after all.

Slowly voices of people chatting and the clink of cutlery came to him from the distance, and he knew he was almost there.

“Sire! Excellent news!” A voice rang out. Edward had to stifle a snort of derisive laughter at the way everyone called this guy ‘Sire’. That was a little silly, in his opinion. Not that villains weren’t known for being rather other the top with the dramatics, but really? Sire?

“Oh? I should hope so if you’re interrupting our meal.” ‘Sire’ retorted, a little terse.

“It is Sire. Oh it is! We just received word from Memoir, and Nevermore will no longer be able to interfere. He says the plan went exceeding well, and thanks to a bit of luck they didn’t need to fight him at all – simply drugged him and dragged him off. Amazing really.” Edward froze when he heard those words. There was the sound of snickering. “I was always told he was incredibly perceptive, yet somehow he didn’t notice that his drink was spiked!”

“Well done! Let me know when they return and we can celebrate before we escalate our plans.” The man’s jovial voice made Edward feel sick. It was taking everything in him to listen to the entire thing, making himself stay calm and soak up every single detail. He couldn’t just blindly rush in… he needed to know things. Like where Nevermore was being held, how many people were guarding him, what they had drugged him with. He was shaking as he listened, feeling almost beside himself with blind rage, and… fear.

“Of course, Sire.”

“To victory over these pompous bastards! We’re one step closer to our empire!”

“Here, here!”

Nevermore was like a rock, a foundational fixture in his life. Easily the most powerful person in the entire country! Edward realized that he was shaken by the mere thought that someone could possibly just… take him unawares and drug him. That couldn’t happen! That wasn’t how this worked! Nevermore was an unstoppable force of nature!

Not to mention being worried about him. Was he alright? What had they drugged him with? He trembled, realizing that he had probably been distracted because he’d been worried about Edward… and now Edward was the one who got to be worried about him. Deep breath… in and out. By the time the villains had wrapped up their conversation and had moved on to other topics, like what they planned on doing once they had taken out the rest of the league, Edward was calm enough to be formulating a plan of action.

He slipped out of the air vent and made his way back to the cargo bay, his heart racing, and found himself face to face with three thugs all dressed in black. Shit. Well, there was nothing for it now.

“Well look what we’ve got here… a little boy, skulking around where he shouldn’t be. You a hero, pretty boy? Or a rival villain?”

Edward grit his teeth. He didn’t have time for this shit. He didn’t even bother to respond, lunging immediately at the one closest to him to get this over with as quickly as possible. He sent a fist flying for his gut, while catching the thug’s blow in his off hand. Electricity sparked as he connected, and the grunt made a groaning sound of pain. The other two had circled in behind him though, and before he knew it he was trying to wrestle all of them at once.

It was quick work before his hands were pulled behind his back, and the one he’d punched was in front of him, grinning. “Don’t wanna tell us your name? The boss is gonna be glad to have a captive. Don’t worry… I’ll let you breath again once you’ve passed out.” The man shoved his hand over Edward’s nose and mouth, and suddenly water was pouring down his throat and through his lungs. He scoffed inwardly, but let them think it was working, let his eyes flutter prettily and close, his body going limp. As soon as the thugs let him go, he pounced, taking the water they’d used and controlling it for his own purposes to bind them like ropes.

There were cries of surprise and anger as he dragged them to the side of the ship, and took a deep breath, pulling on the seawater to come up and grasp them and pull them down and into the waves. He concentrated on the water, concentrated on making it swirl and spiral like he had that first time, and soon a whirlpool was forming, sucking them all under.

“Name’s Maelstrom.” He whispered, still shaking with anger and adrenaline. He dove into the water himself and was off like a shot, even as he sent out a ping to Martha and Lord Electric along with a message.

‘ _I have the intel. Mission was a success. But Nevermore’s been taken. I’m heading to his location. Here’s the GPS coordinates.’_


	9. Chapter 9

Nevermore was worried about Eddy. It was impossible not to worry. It wasn’t that Eddy wasn’t skilled, or that he hadn’t trained hard enough, it was that no one knew what he was walking into. His mind kept playing out scenarios, some were visions where Eddy was hurt beyond repair, and others where he was returned to him, lifeless and cold, and others still where he didn’t return at all. He felt like he was going to burst with anxiety. He had been pacing for almost an hour, and he could feel his hold on his powers slipping. He wanted to just be done with it all…but Eddy needed to do this, for himself if nothing else. He had been so happy, and worked so hard…he couldn’t take that from him, even if all he wanted to do was lock him up all over again and never let him out.

Nevermore made one more circuit in his pacing, and decided he needed a drink to calm his nerves. If he didn’t move or do something, he would lose it. He quickly looked up the nearest bar on his phone, and made his way there, walking at a brisk pace. He was half tempted to go jogging, but for the moment, what he wanted was a drink in his hands, and some music in the background to drown out his thoughts.

The bar he found was dark and dingy, with only a small smattering of people, none of whom bothered to look up as he entered. He sat at the bar, leaning against it, and the bartender came over to ask him what he wanted. He ordered a martini, and the bartender brought it over, and he took a sip. There was a faint hint of something in the flavour of it, and he frowned. He was tempted not to drink it, but then he thought about Eddy again, and downed the whole thing. 

He knew he had made a mistake about five minutes later when the room began to fade in and out as his vision blurred. Panic seized him. He had been drugged. He looked around, and he finally noticed the people in the bar – they weren’t civilians. He tried to get up, only to feel his legs give out, and someone caught him.

“ _Sweet dreams_ ,” was the last thing he heard before the world went dark.

Nevermore felt himself sinking into his own mind, old memories he had once buried rising to the surface to haunt him once more. He couldn’t fight it, the drug making his mind too slow to fight the villain’s power.

Nevermore…no, that wasn’t right. His name was Harold. Harold was five years old. It was his birthday, and his mom had made him a special cake.

“Such a big boy you are, Harold,” his mom cooed at him. “I’m sure all the kids will be here soon,” she said. She kept looking at the door, and Harold followed her gaze. No one came though. They waited, and waited. His mother was crying as she marched to the phone, and picked it up, dialing a number.

“Martha! Why didn’t anyone come?” his mother growled into the receiver. Harold couldn’t hear what was said, but his mom’s back went really stiff, and she started to yell.

“He’s just a child! He’s not dangerous! Besides, it’s not his fault. He’s too little to have full control!” she screeched.

Harold’s ears hurt. He wondered if he did something wrong, to make things bad again. He climbed off his chair, and ran over to his mom, and hugged her legs. Hugs made everything better, didn’t they? His Mom was crying really hard, so he hugged her tighter.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Harold said.

“No, shh, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s not your fault,” she said, hanging up the phone. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms.

Harold was five when he realized no one liked him. He was five when he knew he was bad. No matter what his mom said to assure him, Harold knew he had ruined everything.  
  
Harold was six, and he was at the park.

“Hey, move it freak! I want to swing,” Tommy, an older boy said. 

“But I’m -” Harold didn’t get to finish the sentence. He was shoved backwards off the swing, and soon he was being kicked in the ribs.

“I. SAID. MOVE!” Tommy screamed at him. It took three adults to pull him off, to free Harold from his anger. Harold glared at the boy, and his leg broke. His mom didn’t take him back to that park. That was when the neighbours started making rude comments about him and his family, talking about how he should be “locked up”. 

He was seven and he had frozen time, and it killed someone. Everyone was afraid of him and he heard the word “monster” lobbed at him for the first time. 

  
  


  
Harold was eight and he was sobbing, alone, as he realized he was all by himself in his world. He had a secret place he liked to go to, and he would hide there. No one could ever know about it. It was the only place he was safe and free to be himself.

Harold was nine when he tried to look normal for the first time, tried to change his skin from purple to a soft peach. It wouldn’t stick. It would only last for an hour or two, and then turn back. He got so angry his powers burst out, and damaged the entire neighbourhood. Harold was nine when he learned that feeling emotions as strongly as he did was dangerous, and bad. Harold was nine when he tried to run away, so everyone would stop being mean to his family. Heroes had apprehended him, and calmed him down until his parents got there.

He re-lived every bad memory he had, over and over and over. He was trapped in them, and soon he couldn’t remember that they were just memories, that he could leave. It felt like he was there, that he was five again, listening to his mother scream on the phone at the neighbours. 

Harold moved through his worst memories, and soon he was just out of high school, and he was going to change his life.

“Alright, today is the day,” Harold said. “I’m going to apply, and I _will_ manage to convince them that I have good control, and then I’ll be a sidekick!” he said to himself. He looked around Hero HQ, and felt a bit star struck by all the big name heroes walking about. There was Captain Anvil, and Lady Snake, and The Mountain, and so many others. Finally, his dream was going to come to fruition and people would stop talking shit about him and his family.

“Hey – bird boy!” Meteor Lad called. “You applying _again?”_ he snickered.

“And if I am?” Harold asked. “Look – it’s none of your business. Just leave me alone,” he told him with a frown.

“None of my damn business? This place is my life, and we don’t need _freaks_ like you giving us a bad name,” Meteor Lad growled, rushing at him, and grabbing him by the front of his homemade uniform.

Harold looked away. He didn’t want to start another fight. He wouldn’t get in if he did, and he knew Meteor Lad was just trying to rile him up enough to screw himself over. He was debating how to break free of him, but Meteor Lad was so much stronger than him.

“I’m just applying. I probably won’t even get in,” Harold reasoned.

“No, you won’t,” Meteor Lad said, shoving him hard. He grabbed the application forms Harold had spent hours upon hours filling out, going over it multiple times to make sure it was perfect, and he began to tear.

 _“NO! STOP!”_ Harold screamed. The entire world stood still, even the rain outside had stopped.

“No, no, no! I did it again! Shit! How do I fix this??” he cried. He pulled his application free first, removing it from Meteor’s frozen hands.

He had to move fast or bad things would happen. The last time he had accidentally frozen time someone’s heart wouldn’t start back up again. It had been ruled an accident but that didn’t stop everyone outside of his parents from blaming him.

He looked around, hoping against hope that someone was still moving besides him. He looked up, and there was a hero, standing there in a dark uniform with splashes of blue that made him look like moving water. He was looking about, which meant he could help!

“You!” Harold cried, out, trying and failing to stay calm. “Please! I need help – If I don’t make things start again bad things will happen. Please!” he yelled, racing towards him. He stared up at him, with his big black and purple eyes, and was struck by how handsome the man was. Not that it mattered. If he didn’t get time moving, someone might die again, and he wouldn’t be able to handle that…not again.


	10. Chapter 10

A hand clamped around Edward’s mouth from the darkness behind him, pulling him back into the alleyway. He gave a start, anger and panic flaring up for a moment before a soft voice whispered in his ear. “It’s us. We’re here – me and Darkness.”

It was Martha.

He relaxed, the sudden adrenaline making him sag in relief as she removed the hand from his mouth, releasing him. He turned to see her and Darkness standing behind him. He’d been watching the motel for only a few moments by now, trying to get a fix on how many guards there were, and contemplating how best to approach storming the place He felt immediately relieved to have some backup. He let out a breath as his heart rate slowed back down to a normal frequency.

“I’m so glad to see you, thank you both for coming. I don’t know how they got him… it was a good thing I overheard the people on that ship talking, or I wouldn’t have even known. I sent all the intel I downloaded to Lord Electric. From what I can see there’s at least four or five guards stationed here. Someone called Memoir is the one who took him in, but I don’t think they’re here.” It was ridiculous really, a bloody slap in the face to have only around five or so thugs stationed to guard the most powerful person imaginable. Which just made him all the more scared, because it meant they must have really done a number on him.

But at least it meant he wasn’t dead, or else they wouldn’t have bothered with guards at all.

“I think we can take them… If all three of us approach from a different side we can box them in and _wreck_ them.” He felt anger welling up in him as he spoke, eager to deal some serious damage now that his Master’s life was on the line. He was ready to torch the earth if he had to.

Martha and Darkness nodded. Edward could sense the bristling anger from Martha as well, and though he wasn’t as familiar with Darkness or her moods, she was scowling. It made him feel a little better to know that he wasn’t the only one ready to raise hell to rescue Nevermore.

They quickly put together a game plan from the shadows. She would go left, Darkness would go right, and Edward would go down the middle. At the signal from Martha, they were off.

Martha zipped down the left, and before Edward knew it she had teleported out of sight. Darkness similarly simply melted into the shadows, gone to the naked eye. Edward was the one who would take them directly, meeting them head on. He cracked his knuckles, and then there was nothing for it.

He strode right up the centre line. The thugs around the building gave some shouts of alarm, racing into action. Edward met them with relish. He ducked the first one’s attack and drove a fist into his gut, sending the man flying. Another tried to come at him from behind, fire flashing in his hands, but Edward was too fast. He swept his legs out from under him. Soon he was ducking, spinning, throwing punches and dodging powers over and over again, until the pulse of battle was thrumming through his heart and chest.

Then he felt a cold feeling sweep over him as a thug dressed in black and white flashed in front of him. The man’s body seemed to flicker in and out of his view, like a TV image that was malfunctioning. Before he knew it he had his hands around his throat, and his vision was going dark. He was using some kind of power on him! It kept him immobilized. His heart was racing as he struggled to get his arms to move.

Then Martha appeared right behind the man, and knifed him in the neck. The man gave a gurgling cry of pain as he fell dead to the ground. He drew in a deep, choking breath as he watched her spit on the man’s body. “Scum.” Her voice was tight with malice.

He nodded gratefully to her, before he continued on to breach the building. The first thing he did was trip the sprinklers so that the room was drenched in water, and then he used that water as a weapon, pulling it from the air and turning the droplets into shooting bullets, knocking the guards to the ground before he set upon them. He made water cover his fists to create more impact, and shoved it down their throats and made it boil in their stomachs. He’d never used water quite like this before, even in his sparring matches with Nevermore he’d never gotten this creative or inventive. Perhaps anger and necessity were what he’d needed to really jumpstart him into how to maximize the use of his powers.

He could hear the sounds from the other rooms of Martha and Darkness wrecking their own havoc as well, and the guards cried out in pain and fear as the three of them tore through them like they were nothing.

It felt good. It felt strong, and powerful, and Edward relished every second of it. He left none of the guards alive, and then made eye contact with the security cameras, letting them see exactly who he was now. Letting Maelstrom step onto the scene, and daring the world to do something about it.

Finally, when all three of them had finished their own cleanup, he opened the door to where Nevermore was being kept, and rushed into the room, soaking wet and breathing heavily, and found him layed out on the bed, with his hands and legs cuffed to the frame. Anger flared up in him as he ran to his side, and then he let out the breath he had been holding as he confirmed that he was, indeed, breathing.

He tried to shake him awake. “Master… _Nevermore_. Wake up.”

No matter what he did, Nevermore wouldn’t wake up. He seemed deeply, deeply, asleep, comatose. There was little life to him aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. He felt panic rising again inside of his chest, anxious stabs of tightening pain clenching around his heart. _“Wake up!”_

“He will not wake up on his own.” He heard Darkness’s voice behind him and he turned, tears in his eyes. He watched her gently sit down on the bed, putting a hand on Nevermore’s brow. “He has been trapped inside his mind by the darkness within him. Memoir’s power no doubt. Memoirs, as a book, are a reflection of a life, the past – I believe he has been sent into some version of his memories and they are keeping him under.” She frowned as she looked at Nevermore.

“Can you do anything about it?” Edward demanded, practically shaking now. Nevermore was trapped inside of his own mind? In his memories? What did that mean? What would that even be like? He was horrified that this had happened to him, that it even could happen to him.

“I can send someone inside of him,” she said. “Using my powers to traverse darkness – though in this case it is a figurative darkness. Which one of you will go?” she asked, looking up, and Edward noticed for the first time that Martha had entered the room too.

“Eddy should go,” Martha said without hesitation. “If anyone can reach him, it’s you.”

He didn’t know what getting him out of this would entail, but he didn’t even hesitate to volunteer himself. “I’ll go. It’s my fault he was distracted enough to get caught. Just tell me what I have to do and I’ll do it.” He nodded to Darkness, ready for anything. He didn’t know what he would find in Nevermore’s mind, but he did know one thing: Nevermore loved him very much, and he loved Nevermore, so there was nothing that he couldn’t confront in there.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t know that there was a darkness to Nevermore, but he loved that darkness as much as he loved his gentle side. He could face it. Darkness took his hand, and pressed a thread of her power to it.

“I will guide you in, and this will guide you out. I have heard of this power in my reports, and I believe that once you have awakened him to who he is _now_ , he will awaken with you – however – should it prove to be too dangerous or if things go wrong, tug this string and we will pull you out and try something different. Do you understand?” she asked, and then paused with a frown, a look of sorrow sweeping over her face.

“He was….very different in the past, and it depends how far back he’s been sent – you must help him remember, but do _not_ risk your life. If you die inside of his mind, it is possible you die here as well. Minds are difficult to navigate, and can be jarring and dangerous. That being said, I have never seen such a bond as the two of you share – and I agree with Martha – if anyone can do this it’s you,” she smiled a little, squeezing his hand.

Edward closed his eyes and let Darkness guide him. It was a strange feeling, letting his mind slowly sink away from reality, and into the mind of another. He slowly lost consciousness, and it felt like he was floating, peaceful and calm and gentle, until he came through to the other side and reality began to fade into existence from nothing, structuring itself around him.

When he realised where he were, he blinked in surprise. He was at the Superhero’s Association headquarters, the previous one from before Nevermore and the villains league had destroyed it to rescue him. In fact it looked newer and shinier than even he remembered it being… how far back in time was this?

He stepped through the hallway, looking around and seeing various superheros milling about, some of them he recognized as younger versions of people he’d worked with, but many of them people who he didn’t recognize at all, or only recognized from photos because they’d retired before his time with the association.

And standing in the foyer, was Nevermore.

He almost wouldn’t have recognized him, if the grey-purple pallor of his skin and his black eyes weren’t rare and striking features. He was younger- much younger, with a bright face and slimmer physique. And he was dressed completely different, in a bodysuit instead of robes, and his expression was relaxed. He looked hopeful, optimistic. Edward’s heart wrenched to see him like that… what had happened to change it?

He took in a breath, thinking about how to approach him. But then, before he could, someone else approached this young Nevermore. He squinted- the guy looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t exactly place him… Meteor Man! He’d met him a few times during his time with the Hero’s Association. But he was munch younger here… a sidekick? He’d have been going by Metero Lad at this time, then.

“Hey – bird boy! You applying _again?”_ he laughed a cruel, mean spirited laugh. Edward’s frown deepened. He had never personally had many interactions with him, but seeing the underbelly of the man’s youth as a bully made him angry about his own time with the association all over again. Not to mention that the target of said bullying was _his Master, dammit_. He was already seeing red.

“Look – it’s none of your business. Just leave me alone.” Nevermore protested. Edward watched the exchange with growing distaste, and when Meteor Lad had the nerve to _shove_ Nevermore, he decided that that was it, he was going to step in. It wasn’t as though this was a real time travelling after all, he couldn’t screw up a timeline- none of this was real. It was just memories. But jut as he was about to make a move forward, Nevemore screamed out.

“ _NO! STOP!”_ The entire world stood still. Even the rain outside had stopped. Edward paused, looking around. He had seen Nevermore do this before, many times. Nevermore had stopped time… but this younger Nevermore, he was clearly distressed by this. He hadn’t _meant_ to do it… he didn’t know how his powers worked yet. He looked scared, like he was panicking. Then he turned in his direction, and they met each other’s eyes. He could tell that Edward was still moving, un-frozen, that much was clear.

“You! Please! I need help -If i don’t make things start again bad things will happen. Please!” He called out to him, and Edward’s heart lurched. Nevermore needed him right now- desperately needed him. He was so vulnerable in this moment. There was so much fear and pain in his eyes.

“Calm down.” He kept his voice steady as he looked him right in the eyes, putting out a steadying hand to clasp his shoulder. “You can fix it, you can make everything start moving again with just a word. I’ve seen you do it. Take a deep breath, and tell reality that it will start again.”

Nevermore trembled, his body shaking as he kept eye contact with Edward. Edward watched emotions play out in his expression, private emotions that he could only guess at. But slowly, he began to calm, to still, and he nodded. He took a deep breath.

“ _Start,_ ” he said, and Nevermore’s voice boomed through the world around them.

Then the world started back up, everything moving once more. His body seemed to sag with relief, and then he looked at Edward with awe in his eyes. “How did you know I could -” he started.

“Hey! He did it again! He stopped time, that little twerp!” Meteor Lad stormed over to them, his own eyes flashing with rage. Edward frowned, growling under his breath, and instinctively put himself in front of Nevermore’s shaking body.

“That’s not even my power – idiot.” Nevermore snapped at him

“What did you say?!” Meteor Lad shrieked. A large hand came down on the young sidekick’s shoulder – The Mountain was there.

“Harold -” the gigantic man said, his voice loud and commanding. “Did you use your powers again?” he asked.

“I – yes – but he – and I didn’t mean to – I fixed it though!” Nevermore stammered.

“You know you’ve been forbidden from using your abilities – _ever.”_ The Mountain boomed.

“That’s not fair! I can control them, I just need someone who can help me learn how,” Nevermore yelled. He’d stood up straight now, and moved past Edward’s protective body to confront this man who had the audacity to tell Nevermore- _Nevermore!-_ what he could and could not do with his own powers. “Everyone else with a power gets to use theirs, why can’t I?” he demanded.

“Because your powers are too dangerous. They hurt people, whether you mean to or not. You have _no_ control, _no_ discipline, and _no_ future in this organization.” The Mountain bellowed for all to hear.

“And I’m sure _you’ve_ never accidentally hurt _anyone, ever_? None of you? I’m sure you’re all innocent, perfect little _heroes_ who’ve never done anything wrong, and figured it all out on your own,” he snarled.

Edward took a deep, steadying breath. Oh, how he wanted to yell at them, to give them heck, to punch these assholes in the face and let them know exactly what he thought of their miserable organization. The only thing that kept him from regretting his own time with the hero’s association was that it had, inadvertently, tumbled him into Nevermore’s arms.

He took a deep breath to prevent himself from snapping and causing a scene. Ultimately, he had to get Nevermore _away_ from these memories, these stresses, not embroil him in them further. So as much as he wanted to let loose and really let everyone in this room have it, instead he tightened his grip on Nevermore’s shoulder, and cleared his throat.

  
  


  
“You’ve made yourselves very clear. I’m going to take him home now, sorry for the trouble.” Then he leaned in close to Nevermore to whisper in his ear, “They don’t deserve you, and you don’t need this shit. Come with me.” Then he started directing him towards the door, hoping to get him out of the building and somewhere quiet where he could talk to him. The people gaped at him, and someone, he wasn’t sure who, attempted to follow after him with a cry of protest, but he ignored them entirely. He resolutely marched Nevermore outside.

As they left the building, a young girl ran up to them. Edward sighed, his hand clenching a little tighter on Nevermore’s shoulder. What now? He had had it with these bullies. He was about to snap at the girl to fuck off, but then he looked at her a little closer. Another familiar face- Darkness? “Wait up!” She jumped into a shadow directly beside her and reappeared from one closer to them, and his guess was confirmed.

Hmm. Maybe this would be alright.

“Harold, are you okay?” she asked.

“Like you care,” Nevermore retorted, pain still lingering in his voice. She flicked his nose, which made Nevermore blink and shuffle back a little in surprise. Back into Edward’s arms, which were resting lightly on his shoulders.

“They shouldn’t have done that to you. It really isn’t fair,” she said. “You’re so strong…and they won’t help you! What kind of heroes do that – turn their backs on someone who is asking for help? If that’s what they’re like then I don’t want to have anything to do with them.” She stomped her foot in protest, which was a rather charmingly childish gesture, but a welcome one all the same. Edward had to smile. She tore off her arm band marking her as a sidekick of the association, and tossed it on the ground so she could grind it beneath her heel. “We should all start our own association!” she said.

“What? Are you insane?” Nevermore laughed a little nervously, and was looking around like they were talking treason.

“We can be the League, and we’ll help people who need it, and…and I’ll change my name to…I dunno, Darkness or something! Yeah! That’s way better than Shadow.” She grabbed Nevermore’s hand and pulled out a pen, writing an address on his skin. “This is my ‘secret’ base’. You both should stop by! Later Harold! Long live the resistance!” she called out as she dashed down the street.

“She’s so weird. Did she seriously just ditch the H.A. for me? So weird.” Nevermore looked stunned, but touched, and Edward was touched on his behalf. His friendship with Darkness really did go back quite a ways, then. “Who are you, by the way?” Nevermore looked at him, suddenly asking. “I don’t recognize you, and I follow the heroes of this city pretty damn close. You’re not a villain, are you?” He squinted at him in suspicion. Edward had to stop himself from laughing- young, suspicious Nevermore was pretty damn cute.

“Sorry, I should be thanking you, not interrogating you.” Nevermore let up with a sigh, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair. “I’m Harold. ” he said, and then stuck his hand out towards him.

At that Edward really couldn’t help a wry laugh, half sad, as he recalled Nevermore telling him this name for the first time not too long ago and making him promise to never, ever use it. He took his hand and smiled.

“Yes, I know. I’m-” He hesitated. How much should he tell him? This dreamscape was probably very delicate and he didn’t want to upset the balance too much. “I’m Maelstrom, but you might remember me better as Eddy. Do you… recognize me, at all?” He took the mask off, tucking it into his pocket for the time being, so that Nevermore could get a good look at his face. “And would it be a problem? If I’m a villain, that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next week we will be posting a special piece for the holidays, featuring these two, so look forward to that!!


End file.
